SPLENDID
by xiuhoney
Summary: Di mana Lu Han adalah seorang duke bujangan yang diinginkan banyak wanita, Minseok yang tidak tertarik sama sekali pada wajah dan statusnya, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang selalu bertengkar seperti kucing dan tikus, dan Kris yg hanya ingin membantu Lu Han dengan masalahnya - Luhan/girl!Minseok. Baekhyun/girl!kyungsoo. GS. Historical!AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Semua yang pernah membaca novel _historical romance_ tentu tahu bahwa seorang _lady_ haruslah anggun, gemulai, dan—yang paling penting—terlihat bodoh di antara para _gentleman_. Para lelaki itu beranggapan bahwa seorang lady—apa lagi yang belum menikah—sangat lah tidak menawan jika memiliki pengetahuan yang jauh di atas rata-rata yang sama seperti kaum adam itu. Mereka lebih tertarik pada gadis-gadis yang berotak bodoh dan tersenyum malu-malu dari balik kipas berbulu mereka, ketika mereka berusaha melemparkan pujian yang terkadang terlalu berlebihan.

Meski menjadi seorang gadis bangsawan yang cukup berada, Minseok bukanlah termasuk di antaranya. Dia ceria, berotak cerdas, dan tingkah lakunya sangat tidak anggun. Menjadi satu-satunya anak perempuan di antara saudara laki-lakinya, membuat Minseok tidak pernah mau kalah untuk ikut bermain bersama mereka. mulai dari berburu, menunggang kuda, bermain permainan bola, dan kasti pun ia pernah lakukan. Joonmyeon, selaku anak laki-laki pertama dari _Earl_ _of Ramsay_, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku saudara perempuannya tersebut. Ia dan adik-adiknya, Jongin dan Jongdae, sering kali terkena amarah Ibu mereka jika Minseok ikut bermain dan malah meninggalkan pelajaran tata kramanya tersebut.

"Minseok, Ibu akan memarahi kami lagi kalau kau terus bermain bersama kami," keluh Jongin yang masih berumur 12 tahun itu, sembari mengelus puncak kepala anjing betina kesayangannya, tapi matanya melirik cemas ke arah Ibu mereka yang melototi Minseok yang sedang bermain bola.

"Benar! Apa lagi sekarang tidak ada Joonmyeon yang menerima omelan ibu. Sudah pasti kamilah yang kena getahnya!" Jongdae yang duduk tak jauh dari kedua saudaranya menimpali.

Minseok berhenti memainkan bola di kakinya, lalu mendengus kecil. "Hei, kalian berusaha mengusirku, ya?" ia menatap adiknya bregantian, sebelum menoleh ke arah Ibu mereka yang sedang melotot mengerikan dan menghembuskan nafas yang sangat panjang. "Ugh, sepertinya aku memang harus berhenti bermain sekarang. Ibu terlihat sangat menakutkan saat ini," ujarnya pada akhirnya.

"Ku bilang juga apa!" sahut jongdae, dan Minseok hanya bisa mendelik mengancam, membuat adik berwajah kotaknya menyengir lebar. "Lagi pula, musim debutmu sudah hampir dekat. Kau harus rajin-rajin mempelajari tata krama dan semua pelajaran berdansa itu."

"Tapi, aku masih belum mau melakukan debut, Dae," keluh Minseok dengan bibir manyunnya.

Jongdae tertawa kecil dengan tingkah kakaknya. "Kau harus melakukan debut segera, jika kau tidak mau dikatai sebagai perawan tua." Katanya. "Lagi pula, kalau kau tidak giat memperbaiki kelakuanmu yang seperti laki-laki, bisa-bisa kau akan kalah pamor dengan gadis-gadis anggun yang lebih seksi dan cantik itu." Cengiran Jongdae semakin melebar saat mengatakan kata seksi dan cantik.

Minseok memutar bola matanya. "Tahu apa kau tentang musim debut, kalau kau sendiri belum pernah datang ke pesta-pesta itu."

Jongdae mengedikkan bahunya. "Setidaknya Joonmyeon banyak bercerita padaku," katanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang terbengkalai tadi. Minseok hanya bisa mendengus, lalu berlalu dari sana, menghampiri Ibunya yang akan bersiap-siap meledak itu.

"Menakjubkan, Nona Minseok!" Madam Sora bertepuk tangan begitu Minseok berhenti menyelesaikan gerakan terakhirnya. Wajah wanita perawan tua itu terlihat sangat terkesan dengan hasil latihan dansa Minseok yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa itu, padahal gadis itu hanya berlatih _waltz_ dua-tiga kali saja.

"Kau pasti akan menjadi debutan yang paling disoroti oleh para _gentleman_ di sana," puji Madam Sora dengan senyum tipis yang sangat jarang terukir, membuat wajah Minseok menjaadi sumringah dengan perkataan itu. Namun, ia segera memanyunkan bibirnya begitu mendengar kalimat gurunya selanjutnya. "_Well_, semuanya akan terlihat sempurna kalau kau bisa memperbaiki sikapmu yang sangat tidak anggun itu." Madam Sora menaikkan kacamata bulatnya, tapi benda itu masih saja melorot dari batang hidungnya. Minseok mendengus diam-diam. Untuk latihan dansa setidaknya dia bisa menikmatinya, karena ia senang sekali menari. Tapi, jika itu menyangkut tentang tata krama dan semua tetek bengeknya, Minseok pasti mati bosan.

Dengan ocehan madam Sora sebagai latarnya, pikiran Minseok kembali melayang pada pelajaran tata krama mereka sebelumnya. Bayangkan saja, seorang lady tidak boleh membaca buku terlalu banyak, tidak boleh bermain kasti atau pun bola atau pun berburu rusa di bukit. Menjadi seorang lady yang menakjubkan haruslah pandai merajut dan bersikap sangat sopan dan anggun agar dapat menarik perhatian kaum adam. Selain itu, ia juga harus pandai memilih gelas cantik untuk perjamuan minum teh. Ugh, yang benar saja. Jika semua gerak-geriknya harus diatur seperti itu, Minseok tidak akan pernah mau menjadi seorang lady. Biarlah kalau ia menjadi perawan tua seperti Madam Sora, asalkan ia masih bisa menunggang kudanya tanpa perlu memikirkan tata krama.

"...sekalipun mendekatinya—Miss Minseok, apa kau mendengarkanku?" dehaman keras dari Madam Sora membangunkan Minseok dari pikirannya, membuat gadis itu nyaris terjungkal ke belakang.

"T-tentu saja," cicitnya sambil menampakkan cengiran tidak bersalah. Madam Sora memicingkan mata curiga, tapi membiarkannya begitu saja, menganggap bahwa apa yang baru saja ia informasikan sudah diketahui oleh banyak orang, termasuk Minseok.

Minseok menghela nafas lega begitu wanita tua itu hanya kembali membolak-balikkan buku pelajaran yang sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali mereka baca. Gadis dengan pipi tembam itu menggigit bibir bawahnya was-was. Pasalnya, sudah sejak tadi pagi mereka berkutat di ruang belajar hanya untuk mempelajari hal-hal serupa berulang kali, dan sekarang jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan angka dua belas siang. Minseok sudah tidak sabar untuk segera keluar dari ruangan itu—terutama jika perutnya memaksa ingin diisi ulang. Tapi, tidak mungkin kan, kalau ia izin untuk segera menyelesaikan pelajaran mereka kali ini hanya karena ia ingin makan siang (untuk kedua kalinya). Bisa-bisa ia akan berakhir diomeli dengan kalimat "_Anda adalah anak dari seoraang earl dan akan menjadi seorang calon istri dari keluarga bangsawan. Jika anda tidak mengatur pola makan anda, maka semua pelajaran ini juga akan sia-sia. Seorang lady tidak hanya dilihat dari cara bicara dan tingkah lakunya saja, tetapi dilihat dari penampilan fisiknya juga. Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika anda terlihat lebih gemuk?!_" dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Tapi, demi rasa bosan yang menyerang dan rasa lapar yang tidak tertandingi, Minseok memberanikan dirinya.

Sambil berkomat-kamit dalam hati, berharap bahwa Madam Sora tidak akan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya seperti biasa, Minseok berdeham kecil, sebelum memanggil guru privatnya itu dengan nada yang sangat hati-hati.

"Ya?" sahut wanita itu sambil memalingkan pandangannya dari buku pelajaran.

"Umm begini..." Minseok berpikir sejenak. "Sebentar lagi aku dan Ibuku akan menemui perancang busana untuk gaun pesta debutku besok malam. Kalau anda tidak keberatan, bisakah kita menyudahi pelajaran hari ini?" alasan yang bagus sekali, nona Minseok. Pikir gadis itu sambil tersenyum girang.

Seakan tidak menyadari kebohongan yang diucapkan Minseok, wanita itu hanya mengangguk sekali,lalu berdiri dari sofa beludru biru setelah membereskan barang-barangnya.

"_Well, _Nona Minseok. Sepertinya pertemuan ini adalah terakhir kalinya kita bertemu. Aku harap kau tidak membuatku kecewa dengan debutmu besok malam," ujar Madam Sora, dan sekali lagi membenarkan letak kacamatanya di batang hidungnya.

"Tentu saja, _Ma'am_. Kau akan mendapatkan berita tentang betapa suksesnya debutku nanti," jawab Minseok dengan senyum lebar.

"_Well_, dengan wajah cantik, dan otak cerdas sepertimu, ditambah dengan mahar yang menjanjikan, aku tidak akan pernah meragukannya." Kali ini Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum lucu menanggapi gumaman gurunya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemui sang _Countess _untuk berpamitan." Setelah menekuk lututnya sedikit pada Minseok, wanita itu pergi melewati pintu menuju ruang violet, tempat ibunya biasa menghabiskan waktu jika sang _Earl_ tidak ada di rumah.

Setelah sosok tinggi nan kurus itu tidak terlihat lagi, garis jahil di wajah Minseok terlihat jelas. Dengan cengirannya yang lebar, ia segera berlari sepelan mungkin di lorong ruang tengah, mengabaikan pandangan dari para pelayan yang memperhatikannya. Tanpa berpikir, kedua kaki gadis itu sudah memiliki pikirannya sendiri, keluar dari pintu belakang dekat dapur utama, lalu berlari lebih cepat ke arah hutan yang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya, melewati semak-semak dan bunga-bunga liar, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di pinggir danau yang terlihat sangat jernih.

Nafas Minseok terengah-engah, tapi senyumnya masih juga terukir jelas di bibir mungilnya yang ranum. Rambut _brunette_nya yang semula tertata rapi, kini menjadi berantakan karena tertepa angin saat berlari. Matanya asik melirik sana kemari untuk mencari sosok yang biasa ia temui saat tengah hari. Mendapati bahwa tidak ada seorang pun di sana, ia memasang wajah cemberut yang akan mengundang bahan tertawaan jika adik-adiknya yang melihat.

Berjalan beberapa langkah ke arah pohon ek, Minseok menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon tersebut sambil menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Beberapa menit berlalu, tapi sosok yang ia tunggu tak juga tampak, sementara langit sudah menampakkan semburat senjanya, menandakan bahwa malam akan segera datang. Dengan kerutan yang menghiasi wajahnya, kepalanya mencoba mencari kemungkinan besar yang membuat kawannya itu tak datang untuk berkunjung. _Apa ia masih belum selesai mengurusi ladang?_ Pikirnya, dan memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Minseok terus menunggu, sampai-sampai kepalanya terus menunduk berkali-kali dan akhirnya tertidur dengan posisi seperti semula.

Saat minseok membuka matanya, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sepasang mata jernih yang membuatnya tertawa kecil karena mengingatkannya tentang anak rusa yang ia temui di hutan beberapa pekan lalu.

"Apakah melihatku membuatmu terlihat senang, nona?" mendengar suara lembut yang tidak familiar itu membuat Minseok terkesiap dan terlonjak kaget, lalu segera beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya semula.

Di depannya berdirilah seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian berburunya yang membuat wajah tampannya terlihat sangat menarik, mata jernih dan terlihat polos itu menatapnya dari balik rambut _light brown_-nya yang terjatuh di atas matanya.

Sadar bahwa dirinya memandang pria itu terlalu lama, Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya ke dagu pria itu agar tidak tergoda untuk menatap wajah menakjubkan itu. "Si-siapa, kau?" tanyanya sedikit gugup dengan suara serak karena baru bangun tidur, lalu berdeham sedikit untuk menjernihkan suaranya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya lagi.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Minseok. "Well, harusnya aku lah yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Apa yang seorang gadis lakukan di tengah hutan seperti ini, saat hari mulai petang. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau hutan itu sangat berbahaya pada malam hari?" sambil memicingkan matanya, pria itu memandang Minseok, membuat gadis itu menyemburatkan warna semu di pipinya yang terlihat lembut, karena _for God sake!_ Pria itu menatap tubuhnya dengan pandangan menilai, terutama pada bagian dada!

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, tuan tanpa nama. Tapi, aku cukup hafal dengan keadaan di hutan ini sampai-sampai tidak perlu nasihat dari orang yang seharusnya sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri," dengus Minseok sambil melemparkan pandangan memperingatkan pada pria itu jika ia masih berusaha memperhatikan tubuhnya.

Pria tanpa nama itu lalu tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku sedikit lancang," katanya, sembari berjalan mendekati Minseok. "Namaku Lu Han, _what's yours?_" saat Lu Han akan mengangkat tangan Minseok untuk mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu seperti cara bangsawan-bangsawan lainnya, ia menepis tangan Lu Han dengan halus karena ia sedikit terkejut saat merasakan sengatan aneh, ketika tangan lebar Lu Han yang hangat itu bersentuhan dengan tangan Minseok yang tanpa sarung tangan, membuat Lu Han menatapnya heran.

"Ka-kau tidak perlu bersikap formal seperti ini," ujar Minseok. Tangannya meremas-remas pakaiannya dengan gelisah.

Lu Han yang melihat gerak-gerik itu tersenyum penuh arti. Tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang gugup hanya karena sentuhan ringan tangan mereka tadi. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau. Setidaknya, beritahu aku nam—"

"Sebaiknya aku segera pulang!" seru Minseok, memotong ucapan Lu Han yang belum terselesaikan.

Dengan wajah bingung, Lu Han menawarkan diri, "Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau mau." Yang tentu saja segera ditolak oleh Minseok. "Tidak perlu. Rumahku cukup dekat dan aku sudah sangat hafal dengan hutan ini. lagi pula, kau juga harus segera pulang sebelum hari benar-benar petang."

"tidak masalah bagiku. Justru seorang gadis tidak boleh berkeliaran sendirian di tengah hu—HEY!" teriak Lu Han yang terkejut karena gadis yang menarik perhatiannya itu berlari sangat kencang hingga tak terlihat dalam kegelapan hutan, meninggalkannya sedirian tanpa menyebutkan nama.

"_Shit!_" gerutunya. "Harus bagaimana lagi aku keluar dari hutan terkutuk ini," desisnya sambil menendang kerikil di kakinya dengan kesal.

_Well_, sepertinya Lu Han harus berada lebih lama lagi di dalam hutan, karena satu-satunya orang yang dapat membantunya sudah kabur terlebih dahulu...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesampainya Minseok di rumah, langit sudah menunjukkan sisi gelapnya, dan hal pertama yang ia terima adalah omelan ibunya serta kedua adik terkecilnya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak di belakang ibu mereka. setelah mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi (sambil menyilangkan kedua jarinya dari balik punggung, tentu saja), baru lah sang _countess_ mengijinkannya memasuki kamar dan menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan diri dan bergegas menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam.

Sepanjang ia membersihkan tubuhnya di dalam baik air hangat, pikiran Minseok di penuhi oleh pria mata keranjang yang ia temui di dalam hutan tadi. Beruntung ia tidak berlama-lama dengan Pria itu dan berhasil melarikan diri secepatnya. Minseok kenal sekali dengan orang seperti itu. Meski penampilannya seperti seorang bangsawan, bisa saja ia seorang penipu ulung. Dan lagi, Minseok yakin dia adalah tipe berbahaya bagi kaum hawa sepertinya. Mata pria itu seakan menjerit sangat keras bahwa ia adalah salah satu di antara banyak pria penggoda di luar sana. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Minseok berlama-lama dengannya.

Memutuskan untuk tidak mengingat hal itu lagi, ia beranjak dari dalam bak dan berganti pakaian dengan dibantu oleh para pelayan.

Minseok hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya saat melihat hidangan yang tersedia di atas meja, begitu ia turun menuju ruang makan. Sang _countess_ dan kedua adiknya, Jongdae dan Jongin sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing, dan ketika salah satu pelayan laki-laki menarik sebuah kursi di seberang ibunya, ia pun segera mengambil tempat.

"Apa Joonmyeon masih belum datang?" tanyanya setelah ia duduk dengan nyaman.

"Joonmyeon masih berada di Yorkshire. Sepertinya ia dan ayahmu masih belum selesai mengurusi sesuatu di sana," jawab beliau. Minseok mengangguk mengerti.

"Ugh, pasti sangat membosankan sekali mengikuti ayah kesana kemari mengurusi hal-hal yang merepotkan seperti itu," sahut Jongdae sebelum akhirnya ia melahap sepotong daging dan melahapnya lebih banyak lagi.

"Kau kan memang pemalas, Dae," bisik Minseok dengan senyum gelinya, yang berhasil Jongdae tangkap dengan telinganya, lalu menatap Kakak perempuannya dengan pandangan yang tidak benar-benar mengancam.

Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Ibunya menyahut, "Kalau sudah besar nanti, aku akan membuka toko peliharaan yang sangat besar." Jongin membuat gerakan melebar ke atas langit "Jadi, orang-orang akan bisa melihat berbagai macam hewan seperti anjing, kucing, dan burung beo."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjadi pengunjung pertamamu nanti," ujar Minseok dengan senyuman, yang kemudian ditanggapi dengusan oleh Jongin. "Aku tidak mau menerimamu di tokoku, Minseok. Nanti aku akan dimarahi oleh suamimu nantinya kalau kau terus bermain di tokoku." Mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Jongin, Jongdae dan Sang _Countess _tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Minseok memanyunkan bibirnya, karena kemungkinan itu sepertinya bisa saja terjadi.

Malam itu mereka habiskan bercanda satu sama lain dan membicarakan debut Minseok sebagai seorang lady di pesta dansa Lady Horvejkul besok malam.

**.**

"_For God sake,_ Lu Han!" seorang Pria dengan postur tinggi dan rambut pirang yang membingkai wajah tampannya, memandang Lu Han, teman masa kecilnya, dengan sangat kesal. "Aku mencarimu di dalam hutan terkutuk itu matia-matian hanya untuk menemukan kudamu memakan rumput tanpa penunggangnya, dan setelah seharian aku tidak menemukan jejakmu sama sekali, kau malah duduk bersantai di sini?!" gerutu pria itu sembari memijat pertengahan di antara kedua matanya.

Lu Han yang sedang meminum _whiskey_nya segera meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kopi dan memandang temannya itu tak kalah kesal. "Kris, kau pikir aku tidak? Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mencari jalan keluar dan membayar orang untuk meminjam kudanya, kau tahu." Lu Han kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya menuju lemari botol-botol _whiskey_ kesayangannya dan mengambil satu gelas yang tersimpan di sudut lemari lalu menuangkannya pada gelas itu untuk diberikan pada Kris.

Kris yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu karena terlalu shock melihat temannya yang ternyata sudah berada di dalam kamar dengan selamat tanpa luka apa pun, menghela nafas dan mengambil tempat di depan Lu Han yang sudah kembali duduk dan meletakkan minumannya di meja. "Paling tidak beri kabar kalau kau sudah sampai dengan selamat. Kau membuat pencarianku sia-sia. Aku hampir saja membuat pengumuman orang hilang."

Lu Han mendengus dari balik gelasnya. Setelah menyesap minumannya dengan pelan, ia menyahut. "_You better not_. Lagipula apa yang akan orang-orang katakan tentangku kalau kau benar-benar melakukannya."

Kris menyeringai kecil sembari menyesap _whiskey_nya. "_Right_. Sebagai seorang _Duke_ kau tentu akan sangat malu, bukan? Para wanita yang tunduk padamu itu akan menjauhimu dan kau tidak akan memiliki penghibur lagi."

"Tak masalah bagiku. Justru aku merasa sangat beruntung karena tidak akan ada lagi yang mengerumuniku," ujar Lu Han. "_Speaking of woman_, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis menarik di dalam hutan tadi."

Mendengar pernyataan itu, alis Kris terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Seorang gadis?" Lu Han mengangguk.

"Apa kau yakin dia bukan hantu atau khayalanmu saja karena terlalu putus asa mencari jalan keluar?" tanya Kris dengan senyum menahan geli.

Lu Han mendengus kecil. "_Please, I'm not that desperate, dude_." Menyesap w_hiskey_nya perlahan, Lu Han melanjutkan, "Lagi pula, dia terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mendapatkan namanya."

"Kenapa? Apa dia menjadi histeris karena kau terlalu tampan?" tanya Kris dengan nada mengejek yang kentara.

Lu Han mengabaikan ejekan itu, lalu melanjutkan, "Justru ia melarikan diri dariku, di saat aku _hampir_ ingin meminta bantuannya."

Kris segera meledakkan tawa kerasnya yang membahana, tepat setelah Lu Han menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "_Served you right_. Langkah yang sangat tepat sekali untuk kabur dari buaya sepertimu."

Sang _Duke_ hanya bisa memandang temannya dengan wajah sedikit kesal. "Seandainya aku tidak menemukan orang lain di dalam sana, kau pasti tidak akan menemukanku disini."

"Pada kenyataannya kau sudah berada di sini dengan segelas _whiskey_ di tangan." Meneguk habis minumannya, Kris bersandar pada kursi dengan kaki bertumpu, mencoba bersantai.

"_True._" Lu Han mengangguk membenarkan.

"Omong-omong, saat aku mencarimu di rumah sewaanmu untuk Maggie, aku tidak melihat siapa pun di dalam sana. Apa kau yakin Maggie masih wanita simpananmu?"

Mendengar hal itu, Lu Han hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Memang, aku belum mengunjungi Maggie seminggu ini."

Kris mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau cukup sibuk belakangan terakhir ini, dan sepertinya Maggie juga tak masalah saat kau meninggalkannya. Dia mendapat banyak tawaran menari di berbagai kalangan."

"Ya, kau benar. Kami terlalu sibuk sampai tidak bisa bertemu sekali pun. Apa aku harus melakukan _sesuatu_ dengan hubungan kami?"

Kris mengangkat satu alisnya mendengar kalimat Lu Han. "Lagi? Kupikir dia akan menjadi simpananmu dalam cukup lama, melihat betapa nyamannya kau bersama dia."

"Semula aku berpikir begitu. Maggie wanita yang menarik dan dia juga tidak menuntut apa-apa dariku selain hubungan di atas ranjang," Kata Lu Han dengan lalu. Ia kemudian meneguk whiskeynya sampai habis dan menuangkan cairan bening lagi ke dalam gelasnya.

"_Well_, memang sudah waktunya kau mengakhiri hubungan kalian." Kris mengangguk pelan saat Lu Han menawarkan gelasnya untuk diisi lagi. "Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa sudah waktunya kau mencari seorang istri?" tanya Kris.

Lu Han hampir menyemburkan whiskey yang ia minum begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kris, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kris, kau tahu aku tidak akan mencari seorang istri sampai kapan pun," jawab laki-laki dengan postur tubuh yang lebih kecil dari Kris tersebut.

Melihat kawannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih murung dari sebelumnya, membuat Kris menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu sejak dulu kalau Lu Han bukanlah Pria yang tertarik dengan ikatan yang disebut komitmen dalam pernikahan. "Kalau kau tidak mencari seorang istri, bagaimana dengan ahli warismu? Apa kau mau mati tanpa ada yang bisa meneruskan keturunanmu?"

Lagi-lagi Lu Han tertawa. "Untuk ahli warisku, aku bisa mengadopsi anak, atau aku bisa meminta seorang wanita untuk mengandung anakku tanpa pernikahan." Mendengarnya, membuat Kris membelalakkan mata.

"_Bloody hell_! Jangan sampai kau melakukan opsi kedua itu!" erang Kris yang kini hampir ingin memukul kepala temannya sendiri untuk menyadarkannya. "_Anak_ itu hanya akan dipandang sebagai anak haram."

"_Hey, hey... calm down_. Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Lu Han sambil menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar. Terkadang ia bingung dengan kelakuan Kris yang bertindak seolah-olah ia adalah ayahnya, padahal Kris itu lebih muda darinya beberapa bulan.

"Aku harap kau memang hanya bercanda," gumam Kris, menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meneguk minumannya sampai habis.

"Tentu, Kris," bisik Lu Han dengan senyuman kecil. "Tentu."

**.**

_Esok malamnya, di kediaman Earl of Kent._

"Minseok, jangan lupa tata krama yang sudah kau pelajari bersama Madam Sora, mengerti?" ujar Ibunya yang sedang berdiri di sebelah ranjang miliknya. Minseok menghela nafas diam-diam. Pasalnya, sudah sejak tadi ibunya berceloteh tentang hal ini dan itu yang boleh dan tidak boleh ia lakukan di pesta nantinya. Minseok yang sudah diajarkan beberapa hal oleh Madam Sora hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti berkali-kali. Ia tidak bisa mengerti ibunya. Kalau beliau ingin menceramahinya tentang tetek bengek seperti itu lagi, kenapa Ibunya repot-repot meminta Madam Sora untuk mengajarinya.

Sepanjang ia menunggu selesai dirias, _Countess of Kent_ tak juga berhenti bicara. Baru lah setelah Minseok berdiri dari meja riasnya dan berkaca untuk melihat jerih payah pelayannya, Ibunya seketika menghentikan semua ucapannya dan memandang anaknya dengan wajah kagum. Gaun berwarna hijau mint yang membalut tubuh mungil Minseok terlihat cocok dengan kulit putih pucat gadis tersebut. Dengan potongan yang tidak begitu memperlihat belahan dadanya, Minseok masih terlihat sangat menarik dan mengagumkan.

Senyum lembut terukir di bibir Sang _Countess_. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik Minseok. Aku yakin akan banyak pria yang akan mendekatimu nanti." Mendengar pujian yang jarang dilontarkan oleh Ibunya, Minseok tersenyum malu-malu, lalu memandang sekali lagi pantulan dirinya dalam kaca. Kedua pelayan yang tadi melayaninya juga tak berhenti memuji majikan mereka tentang betapa Minseok terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan, sampai akhirnya ia mendengar Ibunya menghela nafas kecewa.

Saat ia menoleh dengan alis terangkat, lady Kim hanya menggeleng pelan. "Sayang sekali ayahmu tidak bisa pulang untuk melihatmu debut," gumam beliau.

Minseok tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Ibunya. "_Well_, setidaknya Joonmyeon akan menyampaikan pada ayah bahwa anak perempuannya terlihat sangat cantik di hari pertama debutnya." Lalu keduanya terkikik geli, ketika tiba-tiba Joonmyeon datang dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya, yang langsung di jawab 'tidak ada' oleh Lady Kim. Lalu, saat Jonmyeon menolehkan kepalanya pada Minseok, ia tidak bisa menahan untuk menatap saudara perempuannya dengan wajah terpana.

"Wow, Minseok, aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa terlihat anggun," ujar Joonmyeon tidak percaya, membuat Minseok meliriknya dengan curiga. "Apa itu pujian?"

"Tentu saja itu pujian." Gelak Joonmyeon sembari memeluk saudarinya tersebut. "Ayah pasti akan sangat menyesal tidak bisa melihatmu menjadi seorang _lady_ malam ini."

"Kami juga berpikir seperti itu, dan menurut Minseok kau harus menyampaikan pada ayahmu bahwa betapa cantiknya anak gadisnya satu-satunya," kata Ibu mereka dengan tawa geli.

"_Of course_, dan aku juga akan mengatakan betapa ibu sangat merindukan ayah dan betapa cantiknya Ibu sampai-sampai para _gentlemen_ mendekati wanitanya," balas Joonmyeon, membuat Ibunya tersipu malu dan Minseok yang hampir saja tergelak kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa ia harus menjaga gerak-geriknya mulai sekarang.

Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari kamar Minseok dan menuruni tangga untuk menemui Jongdae yang tengah menunggu di bawah dengan Jongin yang sudah terlelap di pundaknya. Reaksi yang diberikan olehnya tidak jauh beda dengan yang diberikan Joonmyeon, hanya saja komentarnya berbanding terbalik dengan yang ditunjukkan wajahnya.

"Kau terlihat sama saja, Minseok. Terlihat sama seperti laki-laki, hahaha." Yang langsung membuat Minseok mendelik padanya, sementara Lady Kim yang sudah beringsut menuju Jongin yang kini berada di dalam pelukannya, tersenyum lebar dengan kelakuan anak-anaknya.

"Jongdae bilang, kau terlihat sangat anggun malam ini," kata Joonmyeon mencoba mengartikan komentar adiknya itu.

Minseok tersenyum tanda mengerti. "Aku tahu itu."

"Jongdae selalu berkata kebalikannya," gumam Ibu mereka dengan gelengan kepala, dan kedua anak tertuanya pun menyetujuinya dengan anggukan kepala, mengundang tawa kecil di antara mereka.

"Sayang sekali aku belum bisa datang ke pesta-pesta itu untuk menyaksian kegagalanmu, Minseok." lagi-lagi Jongdae meledeknya, dan kali ini Minseok tidak segan-segan untuk mencubit lengan kanannya, lalu tertawa puas mendengar jeritan kesakitan Jongdae.

Saat malam sudah menunjukkan waktunya untuk berangkat, Joonmyeon menatap kedua lady di depannya dan berkata, "saatnya berangkat_, ladies?_" setelah Ibunya menyerahkan Jongin pada salah satu pelayan untuk membawanya ke dalam kamar tidur, dan menerima anggukan dari keduanya, ia mengambil tangan Minseok untuk meletakkannnya ke lengan kiri, dan milik Ibunya di sebelah kanan, lalu menuntun keduanya menuju kereta kuda yang sudah menunggu di depan.

**.**

_**a/n : chapter yang mungkin**__** membosankan**__** memuaskan untuk kalian, tapi aku harap kalian ngga kecewa dengan tidak adanya interaksi Luhan dan Minseok di chapter ini.**_

_**Pada chapter sebelumnya aku agak begitu gaptek waktu memposting ceritanya (maklum, member baru yang baru gabung). This is my very first time to write fanfiction, jadi aku agak nervous **_

_**Awalnya, aku kira bakalan bisa nyelipin note tentang sebutan-sebutan di jaman kuno lalu agar kalian yang ngga familiar tentang abad 16 ngga bingung dengan sebuatn-sebuatan itu. eh ternyata aku ngga bisa ngasih penjelasan gara2 ngga disediain tempat sama si ffn. Jadilah aku baru bisa ngasih penjelasan di chapter ini. check this out deh ya~**_

_**Status aristokrat (dari yang tertinggi ke terendah):**_

_**Duke (Pria) & Duchess (wanita)**_

_**Marquess (Pria) & Marchioness (wanita)**_

_**Earl (Pria) & Countess (wanita)**_

_**Viscount (Pria) & Viscountess (wanita)**_

_**Baron (Pria) & Baroness (wanita)**_

_**Debut yang di maksud di cerita ini maksudnya adalah sudah waktunya seorang gadis remaja berusian 16 tahun ke atas untuk di perkenalkan kepada masyarakat bahwa ia sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Dari debut yang dilakukan gadis2 tersebut, diharapkan akan ada beberapa pria yang layak yang akan melamarnya. Tentang mahar, pihak wanita lah yang harus menyediakannya.**_

_**Udah sih, itu aja yang bisa aku ingat. Aku ngelanjutin ngetik ini tengah malem, jd harap maklum, gaes ^^v**_

_**Btw, review2 dari kalian sukses bikin mood aku naik :) padahal awalnya gak begitu ada mood untuk menulis lanjutannya :3 kalian benar2 wonderful. Setiap kata dari kalian memberi semangat buat aku ^^ sankyu very gamsa hahaha. Aku harap cerita ini bisa memberikan semangat juga buat kalian (ngarep).**_

_**p.s. Aku sengaja ngerubah summary dan status rated M. Pertama karena aku rasa summarynya kyk kurang menarik ._. dan kedua, sepertinya rated M itu status yg terlalu kuat ya. Takutnya ada yang berharap lebih dari cerita ini. Jadi, aku buat jd rated T aja. Kenapa? Karena akan tetap ada satu atau dua *ahem* smut *ahem* dan beberapa jeruk buah (?) di sana sini :P**_

_**segini aja pesan dari aku. Mohon keikhlasannya untuk review and favorite. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pesta dansa yang diadakan oleh Lady Horvejkul, _Marchioness of Clearwater_, tidak diragukan lagi adalah pesta terbesar yang pernah diadakan selama musim itu bila dibandingkan dengan musim-musim sebelumnya.

Saat pertama kalinya Minseok memasuki ruang dansa, ia seperti orang awam yang tidak pernah ke pesta sebelumnya (yang sebenarnya memang benar). Saat ia bertemu dengan sang Lady untuk memberi salam, ia langsung terpana dengan kecantikan yang menguar dari wajah wanita tersebut. Lady Horvejkul adalah wanita mengagumkan dengan senyum cerah dan mata yang indah. Setelah ia, ibunya, dan Joonmyeon berbincang sebentar, sang Lady kemudian berpamitan untuk menyambut tamu yang lain. Diikuti oleh Joonmyeon yang mengaku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Lord Alexander.

Dari begitu banyaknya para lady yang berkumpul di sana, hanya beberapa yang ia kenal karena perjamuan teh yang selalu ibunya adakan di kebun belakang rumah mereka dan Minseok selalu menemani Ibunya mengobrol bersama tamu-tamu undangannya. Jadi, ia tidak heran jika Lady Byun dengan senyumnya yang seperti persegi empat, menyapa mereka dengan suaranya yang _sangat _melengking.

"Oh, Minseok _sweetheart_, kau terlihat sangat mengagumkan," ujar Lady Byun setelah memberikan salam pada kedua Kim.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Baekhee. Anda juga terlihat menakjubkan malam ini," balas Minseok dengan senyum sopan, dan wanita sedikit nyentrik tersebut tergelak.

"Sohee, putrimu tak kalah cantik saat dirimu masih muda dulu," gurau Lady Byun yang membuat Ibu Minseok tertawa kecil karena dirinya sekarang tidak secantik dulu lagi. Ketiganya terus melanjutkan mengobrol saat tiba-tiba seorang Pria dengan wajah yang tak jauh beda dengan Lady Byun memenggal percakapan mereka dengan dehaman kecil.

"Oh, Baekhyun! Kebetulan sekali kau datang," seru Baekhee dengan wajah yang terlihat cerah. Pria dengan wajah kekanakan itu kemudian berjalan satu langkah lebih dekat, lalu tersenyum ke arah ketiga lady di depannya.

"Baekhyun, perkenalkan, dia Kim Minseok putri dari _Countess of Kent_," ujar Baekhee sembari menyilahkan Baekhyun untuk memberi salam dengan kecupan ringan di kedua punggung tangan Minseok dan Sang _Countess_ setelah ia memperkenalkan dirinya. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, _Ladies_."

Pemandangan tersebut sontak menarik perhatian para Wanita dan Pria yang berada di dekat mereka, membuat Minseok yang semula tidak dilirik kini menjadi sedikit kewalahan karena begitu banyaknya orang-orang yang ingin berkenalan dengan mereka. Dengan para Lady yang mencoba memperkenalkan anak lelaki mereka, serta obrolan-obrolan kecil tentang gosip yang beredar, dan banyaknya undangan untuk berdansa yang di tawarkan dari para _genltlemen_ membuat kartu dansa Minseok hampir penuh.

Separuh malam itu, Minseok menilai bahwa pesta dansa tidak buruk juga menurut seleranya. Setelah ia menghabiskan satu putaran dansa dengan Henry, _Viscount of Weymouth,_ Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang lembut berjalan menghampirinya dengan dua gelas cairan berwarna merah bening.

"Sepertinya kau cukup mahir berdansa," kata Baekhyun sembari memberikan satu gelas pada Minseok. Gadis di depannya mengangguk membenarkan setelah memberikan satu senyuman terima kasih. "Aku suka menari, jadi aku cukup mahir melakukannya," balas Minseok sambil menyesap minumannya sedikit-sedikit.

"Tapi, bukan hal itu yang membuat pria-pria itu terus menawarimu untuk berdansa, bukan?" goda Baekhyun dengan cengiran kecil. Minseok hanya tertawa kecil karena memang hal itu bukanlah faktor utama kartu dansanya terisi penuh.

Wajah cantik Minseok yang tidak biasa lah yang membuatnya menarik perhatian. Kalangan aristokrat akan lebih tertarik pada gadis berwajah tirus, mata biru, dan berambut pirang, yang sebenarnya berbanding terbalik dengan fisik Minseok. Minseok yang berambut coklat gelap dan memiliki mata bulat berbentuk almond yang tidak berwarna biru sama sekali, serta pipi yang sedikit gembul, malah membuatnya menarik perhatian. Selain wajahnya yang tidak biasa, serta kepribadiannya yang ceria, membuat semua orang ingin berada dekat dengannya.

Keduanya terus membicarakan banyak hal sembari menghabiskan minuman mereka, ketika Baekhyun mengutuk pelan di antara nafasnya, saat seorang wanita dengan perawakan yang tak jauh mungil dari Minseok tak sengaja menyenggol Baekhyun hingga cairan merah itu membasahi pakaiannya.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali tadi," ujar wanita dengan mata terlebar yang pernah Minseok lihat dan bibir tebalnya yang terlihat seksi itu. Dari nadanya, Minseok tidak merasa bahwa wanita itu merasa bersalah sama sekali. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Minseok yakin setelah melihat senyuman puas kecil wanita tersebut.

"_Curse you, Kyungsoo_." Di dengarnya Baekhyun mengutuk berkali-kali tapi tak cukup keras untuk di dengarkan oleh orang lain selain kedua wanita di depannya.

"_Well, Baekhyun, My Dear_. Tidak seharusnya kau mengutuk seorang lady karena kecerobohannya," ujar Kyungsoo masih dengan nada yang sama.

Minseok yang tidak tahan lagi karena sangat jelas Kyungsoo sengaja menabrak Baekhyun, mencoba membuka suaranya. "Maafkan aku bila lancang, tapi kurasa kau melakukannya dengan sengaja."

Mendengar ada orang lain selain Baekhyun, Kyungsoo segera menoleh dan wajahnya terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya. "Um—kau salah. Aku hanya tidak sempat melihat seseorang di belakangku tadi," gumam Kyungsoo yang segera membuat Minseok merasa aneh karena Kyungsoo memberikan kesan berbeda pada dirinya yang berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang menentang pada Baekhyun.

"_Like hell. you're doing it on purpose!"_ Baekhyun hampir saja menjeritkan kata-kata itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat sedang berada di depan umum.

Kyungsoo mendengus, lalu melebarkan kipas berbulunya untuk mengipasi wajahnya yang sedikit panas. "Dari pada mengutukku terus, sebaiknya kau bersihkan saja kemejamu itu," ujarnya. Sambil menggerutu, Baekhyun mengikuti saran Kyungsoo setelah ia berpamitan pada Minseok dan menghiraukan Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi mendengus.

"Kenapa kau sengaja menabraknya?" tanya Minseok saat Baekhyun tak terlihat di antara kerumunan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas kecil, lalu menatap Minseok dengan pandangan yang menurutnya sedikit tajam. _Apa gadis ini mencoba menjadi musuhku?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku mengaku. Memang benar aku melakukannya dengan sengaja, tapi aku bukan wanita jahat. Aku bersumpah! Baekhyun itu pria brengsek dan menyebalkan, karena itu aku sangat membencinya." Akunya.

"Menurutku Baekhyun bukan laki-pria yang menyebalkan. Dia cukup menyenangkan dan baik." Minseok mencoba memberikan fakta, tapi Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan keras. "Kau tidak akan berkata seperti itu setelah tahu apa yang dia perbuat pada wanita-wanita yang menyukainya."

"Jadi, kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

Mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo menjadi salah tingkah. "A-apa?" ia terbata. "Aku? Menyukainya? Hah, yang benar saja! Gurauan macam apa yang kau lontarkan itu? Sangat lucu."

Minseok kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Jadi, kalau aku memintanya untuk melamarku tentu tidak apa-apa, bukan?" ujarnya mencoba menggoda Kyungsoo.

Gadis di depannya itu sejenak tertegun, lalu mengangguk kaku. "Te-tentu saja. Kau bisa memilikinya," balasnya, dan Minseok tersenyum geli karena wajah Kyungsoo menunjukkan kebalikannya. "Kau bahkan bisa memilih dari para gentlemen di sini sebagai suamimu nanti. Tapi, sebaiknya kau pandai-pandai memilih," lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Minseok tidak penasaran sama sekali. Ia sangat tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo, tapi tetap saja melontarkan pertanyaan itu agar percakapan mereka terus berlanjut, karena Minseok berpikir kalau Kyungsoo akan menjadi teman yang cukup unik dan menyenangkan.

"Mereka mungkin terlihat baik, tapi mereka juga tak lebih seperti lintah yang hanya menginginkan mahar yang tinggi dan kecantikan semu saja."

"Dan Baekhyun termasuk di dalamnya?" goda Minseok lagi.

"Kenapa kau terus menyebut nama si menyebalkan itu sih?" dengus Kyungsoo.

Minseok mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya bertanya."

Kyungsoo memandangnya sejenak, lalu "Baekhyun... hmm... dia bukan tipe pria seperti itu. Tapi, dia melakukan sesuatu yang lain yang akan membuatmu ikut membencinya. Kau pasti tidak akan mau menikah dengannya," gumam Kyungsoo yang membuat Minseok sedikit bingung, karena untuk sejenak Kyungsoo terlihat sedih, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya bersinar-sinar saat ia melebarkan matanya.

"Selain Baekhyun, kau juga tidak akan mau menikah dengan bujangan yang paling diinginkan wanita-wanita disini." Mendengarnya semakin membuat Minseok tidak mengerti.

"Kalau dia adalah bujangan yang paling diinginkan, kenapa aku tidak boleh menginginkannya menjadi suamiku?" tanyanya dengan bingung.

"_Well_, meskipun Lu Han itu cukup brengsek, tapi dia sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Sebelum kau bertemu dengannya dan berharap lebih, sebaiknya kau hapus harapan apa pun itu yang akan menggantung di hatimu. Kulihat kau banyak didekati pria, aku yakin kau akan menemukan calon suami yang tepat selain dua orang itu." Terang Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah meyakinkan dan senyum kecil. Tapi, tetap saja hal itu semakin membuat Minseok tidak mengerti. Sejenak Kyungsoo mengatai pria itu brengsek, lalu mengatainya sebagai orang yang baik dan Minseok tidak boleh berharap apa pun. _Mungkin karena pria itu sudah bertunangan?_ Pikirnya. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya menjadi penasaran. Nama Lu Han... entah kenapa ia pernah mendengarnya di suatu tempat.

"Oh, Lu Han memang banyak di gosipkan oleh banyak orang." Minseok menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Tidak sadar bahwa dirinya mengucapkan pikirannya keras-keras. Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan, "Julukannya sebagai playboy sekaligus seorang _duke_ termuda, membuatnya dibicarakan banyak orang. Terakhir kali kudengar, penari balet bernama Maggie adalah wanita simpanannya, tapi mendengar kakakku semalam, sepertinya ia dan wanita itu sudah berpisah."

Minseok tidak pernah berpikir bahwa semua hal tersebut bisa keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo yang terlihat polos. Ia kemudian hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti, kenapa Lu Han masuk ke dalam kategori brengsek.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil nama Kyungsoo. "Oh, Minseok, ibuku memanggil. Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu," ujar Kyungsoo, lalu bergegas berjalan mendekati _Viscountess_ _of Hereford_ yang dari kejauhan memberikan salam dengan menekukkan kakinya yang langsung dibalas Minseok dengan hal yang sama.

Setelah Kyungsoo tidak terlihat, Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok saudara laki-lakinya dan Ibunya di ruangan yang luas dan penuh itu. Saat dilihatnya Ibunya berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa temannya, serta Joonmyeon dengan alis sedikit berkerut seperti sedang membicarakan hal serius dengan dua orang pria yang memunggunginya, Minseok memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang lebih sepi orang dibandingkan di ruang dansa.

Ia pun berjalan keluar ruangan dan menuju balkon, dan seketia angin malam segar menampar wajahnya dengan lembut, membuat gadis bermata almond itu menghela nafas lega.

**.**

Lu Han langsung mengenali putri _Countess of Kent_ karena wajah itu sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Semula ia sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya memasuki ruangan bersama sang Lady dan Joonmyeon, sampai-sampai ia tidak pernah sekali pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minseok. Matanya akan mencuri kesempatan untuk melirik gadis itu meski ia terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan dengan Lord Matthew dan lainnya.

"—bayangkan aku harus membeli tanah miliknya seharga lima ribu pounds! Padahal harga tanahnya jika diperhitungkan tak lebih dari dua ribu, dan dia tetap memaksaku untuk membelinya. Anda tentu tahu perasaan saya, kan, _Your Grace_?" gerutu Lord Matthew. Lu Han hanya mengangguk sebagai tanggapan, karena pria tua yang sudah berumur lima tahunan itu tidak akan berhenti hanya untuk mendengar seseorang memotong kisahnya. Di fokuskannya kembali pandangannya ke arah Minseok yang kini tengah berdansa dengan Lord Henry setelah menerima tawaran menari untuk kesekian kalinya. Lu Han yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya saja sampai lupa sudah berapa kali gadis itu kembali teralih, saat suara serak Lord Matthew di telinganya terdenngar membahana.

"Tanah itu bahkan tidak layak digunakan untuk berladang apa lagi membangun rumah!"

"Lalu, apakah anda membelinya?" tanya Lord Oliver, satu-satunya pria di kelompok mereka yang betah mendengarkan pak tua.

"Tentu saja tidak!" ketus Lord Matthew.

Merasa percakapan mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya lagi tentang hal bisnis yang mereka biacarakan semula, Lu Han segera berpamitan saat melihat Kris dari ujung matanya sedang berbincang dengan Joonmyeon.

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan saat melihat Lu Han berjalan mendekat. "penat dengan cerita pak tua itu, Han?" tebak Kris yang mengundang tawa kecil dari Joonmyeon. Lu Han mengangguk membenarkan, lalu menukar gelasnya yang ksong saat seorang pelayan melewatinya.

"Aku heran kenapa kau masih saja betah di ajak mengobrol dengannya," sambung Joonmyeon setelah menyesap minumannya.

"_I can't help_, dia salah satu mitra kerjaku yang paling loyal," balas Lu Han.

Meski ia dan Joonmyeon tidak sedekat dirinya dengan Kris, tapi mereka cukup dekat untuk memanggil nama depan satu sama lain tanpa harus bersikap formal, karena begitu seringnya mereka bertemu untuk urusan bisnis. Menurut Lu Han, Joonmyeon adalah seorang pria yang baik dan penuh tekad. Ia bahkan mengenalnya sebagai penerus yang paling dielukan oleh para bangsawan. Membuatnya selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan para penerus lainnya.

"Kulihat kau tadi datang bersama ibu dan seorang perempuan," kata Lu Han pada Joonmyeon. Kris langsung melemparkan tatapan curiga. Tahu bahwa Lu Han bukan orang yang menanyakan hal-hal kecil seperti itu.

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepala. "Kau lihat gadis dengan gaun mint di sana?" Lu Han mengikuti arah pandang Joonmyeon, sangat tahu siapa objek yang akan mereka bicarakan, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. "Dia adikku," lanjut Joonmyeon singkat. Tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih, karena firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang di pikirkan Lu Han tentang Minseok jika ia bertanya hal itu padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki adik, Joon."

"Semua orang tahu, Luhan. Hanya kau saja yang terlihat acuh dengan semuanya," sahut Kris, dan Joonmyeon tersenyum membenarkan.

Meski dalam hati ia membenarkan sifat jeleknya itu, diam-diam ia berpikir kenapa ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan adik Joonmyeon sekali pun saat ia datang berkunjung ke kediamannya, namun segera menyadari sesuatu karena gadis itu dengan keluarganya sedang berlibur di Kent untuk menimkmati musim semi.

Saat ia hendak menanyakan siapa gerangan nama adik perempuannya, Jonmyeon mendahuluinya membuka suara. "Kurasa aku harus menemui ibuku. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan aku belum mengajaknya berdansa." Dan dengan begitu Joonmyeon pergi melangkah setelah Kris mempersilahkannya, meninggalkan Luhan yang kehilangan kesempatan lagi.

Dengan wajah penasaran, ia menoleh pada Kris untuk menanyakan hal yang sama, sebelum tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan pandangan Kris yang menatap curiga padanya. "Luhan, kuharap kau tidak berpikir macam-macam tentang adik Joonmyeon. Dia salah satu teman terdekat kita, dan aku tidak mau hubungan ini menjadi rusak hanya gara-gara kau mempermainkan adiknya," ujarnya memperingatkan, dan sebelum ia bisa memberikan alasan, Kris pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Luhan hanya bisa menggerutu kesal dalam hati, dan saat itu lah ia melihat seseorang dengan gaun mint hijau keluar menuju balkon yang tak jauh darinya.

**.**

Dari atas balkon, Minseok bisa melihat taman kediaman lady horvejkul yang luas serta dihiasi banyak bunga. Di tengahnya terdapat air mancur yang keluar dari patung dewi aphrodite yang telanjang. Ia menikmati kesendiriannya, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang memasuki balkon tersebut dengan segelas martini di tangannya.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan mau datang ke balkon lagi, kalau kau tahu cerita di baliknya, nona." Minseok terlonjak dari tempatnya saat mendengar ucapan lembut yang keluar dari seseorang.

Saat ia menoleh, seorang pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan pakaian yang tak jauh beda dari para gentlemen di dalam sana, namun terlihat lebih mahal, dan rambut _light brown_ dengan wajah yang amat sangat menawan, yang bisa membuat seorang gadis mana pun akan merasakan lemas di kaki mereka saat melihatnya, serta mata yang akan terus memaksamu untuk melihatnya, untuk sejenak membuat Minseok sedikit terpana, sebelum akhirnya bertanya-tanya kenapa wajah itu terlihat familiar di kepalanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, mungil," ujar pria itu dengan seringaian kecil, sembari mengangkat gelasnya.

Meski sedikit risih dengan panggilan yang diucapkan pria itu, Minseok mengabaikannya, dan bertanya hati-hati, "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Lu Han tersenyum kecil. "Hutan? Kemarin sore?" tawarnya. Dan saat itu lah satu kenyataan menghantam pikirannya. Ia paham sekarang kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan nama yang disebut oleh kyungsoo tadi. Dan takdir yang sepertinya mempertemukan mereka lagi membuat Minseok sedikit bergidik.

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Lu Han bukan pilihan yang baik untuk di jadikan sebagai calon suami. Melihat kelakuan yang ditunjukkannya kemarin pada Minseok, membuat gadis itu menandai di pikirannya bahwa ia harus jauh-jauh dari pria ini.

"Apa kau ingat sekarang?" Lu Han mengingatkan, dan Minseok mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"_Well_, anda memberikan kesan yang sangat _unik_ saat pertemuan pertama kita, _Your grace_. Tentu aku tidak akan melupakannya," kata Minseok dengan nada sedikit mengejek sambil menekuk sebelah kakinya, membuat Lu Han mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, sadar bahwa gadis itu telah mengenal siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Kau sendiri juga memberikan kesan yang sangat mendalam, _Miss_. Meninggalkan seorang pria sendirian di dalam hutan yang hampir gelap, sementara ia mencari jalan keluar dengan kesusahan," balas Lu Han dengan nada tajam, tak mau kalah.

Minseok sedikit memicingkan matanya. "_Well_, sepertinya gadis itu tidak tahu kalau pria itu sedang dalam kesulitan."

"Mungkin kalau gadis itu tidak berlari begitu saja, dia akan tahu saat pria itu _mencoba_ mengantarnya pulang."

"Mungkin jika pria itu tidak memandang dada seorang wanita secara terang-terangan, ia tidak akan berlari begitu saja," sahut Minseok dengan pandangan tajam tepat di mata Lu Han.

Sang _Duke_ kemudian tergelak dengan balasan Minseok, membuat gadis itu sedikit kebingungan dengan tingkah aneh pria di depannya. Lu Han kemudian meneguk habis martininya yang tinggal sedikit, lalu meletakkannya di atas pagar.

"Kau, _Miss_..." Lu Han berjalan mendekati Minseok. "Adalah orang pertama selain kawan lamaku yang berani berbicara terang-terangan seperti itu."

"Suatu kehormatan, kalau begitu," balas Minseok dengan nada sarkasme, tapi tak membuat tawa kecil Lu Han berhenti. Sadar bahwa Minseok tidak memberikan respon seperti yang dikiranya, pria dengan tekstur wajah lembut, tapi tegas itu segera berhenti tertawa dan berdeham kecil.

"Sepertinya kau masih sedikit marah dengan kejadian kemarin," kata Lu Han dengan hati-hati, memandang wajah datar Minseok yang sejak awal pertemuan mereka membuat Lu Han tertarik dengan gadis itu. Pertemuan kedua mereka yang tidak sengaja ini membuatnya yakin bahwa hal ini bukanlah hanya karena faktor ketidaksengajaan.

"Aku tidak akan berpikir begitu tentang diriku, _Your Grace_," kata Minseok. "Dari pada marah, terkejut adalah hal yang paling tepat menggambarkan diriku saat ini."

"Dan sepertinya bukan itu saja yang sedang kau pikirkan, benar?" Lu Han mencoba menebak apa yang ada di balik pikiran lady di depannya itu.

"Tentu saja, aku sedang memikirkan satu kemungkinan yang membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah anda akan mau melakukannya," balas Minseok dengan nada dibuat misterius.

Mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, Lu Han bertanya, "Apa itu?"

"Mungkin, satu ucapan maaf bisa membuat pertemuan kita menjadi lebih baik." Dengan senyuman yang berusaha ia buat seramah mungkin, Minseok mencoba menawar dengan hati-hati.

Hal yang diucapkan Minseok tentu membuat Lu Han sedikit tertegun, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa kecil lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Gadis di depannya ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipandang remeh.

Merunduk sedikit dan mengambil salah satu tangan Minseok, ia berkata. "Kalau begitu, maafkan sikapku yang lancang kemarin, Miss...?"

"Kim Minseok," ucap Minseok.

Lu Han tersenyum lebar, karena akhirnya ia tahu siapa nama gadis di depannya. "Miss Kim." Ia kemudian mencium punggung tangan Minseok dengan lembut. "Aku harap kau tidak melupakan namaku, Minseok," candanya yang kemudian di balas senyuman kecil (akhirnya) oleh Minseok.

"_Well_, nama Lu Han cukup sering di lontarkan oleh beberapa orang malam ini, jadi tidak mungkin aku melupakannya."

"Aku harap mereka tidak membicarakanku tentang hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Selain memiliki wanita simpanan yang banyak dan baru saja berpisah dengan penari balet, tentu tidak ada hal lain, _Your Grace_."

Kata-kata Minseok membuat sang _Duke_ tertegun, dan untuk sejenak Minseok sedikit panik karena ia sepertinya berbicara kelewatan. Namun, begitu melihat Lu Han tersenyum dengan kegelian yang tidak berusaha ia sembunyikan, ia sedikit lega.

"Keberanianmu benar-benar mengagumkan, Minseok," ujar Lu Han dengan gelengan kepala dan senyum geli masih tersisa di bibirnya. "Tentu kau sadar bahwa statusku lebih tinggi darimu, bukan? Aku bisa saja bertindak sesuatu terhadap sikapmu yang sedikit lancang ini," ancam Lu Han. Ucapan yang dikeluarkannya sama sekali tidak membuat Minseok takut, karena ia yakin Lu Han tidak benar-benar mengancamnya.

"Bagiku semua orang berada pada status yang sama. Tidak peduli apakah ia seorang bangsawan atau bukan," kata Minseok sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke arah taman.

"Kau mungkin tidak akan berpikir seperti itu kalau kau lahir di dalam keluarga yang tidak memiliki apa-apa," gumam Lu Han dengan pandangan menerawang. Saat Minseok menoleh padanya lagi, ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Mungkin benar, tapi saat aku berpikir lagi, aku pasti tetap berpikir tentang hal yang sama," balas gadis itu dengan senyum simpul. Wajahnya yang tanpa sengaja tertimpa sinar rembulan, membuat wajahnya tampak bersinar, membuat Lu Han seakan sedang berkhayal karena saat itu ia berpikir Minseok terlihat sangat cantik.

"Setidaknya kau merasa beruntung terlahir di keluarga berada," ujarnya.

Senyum Minseok semakin mengembang. "Aku beruntung, bukan karena terlahir di kalangan bangsawan. Aku beruntung karena aku lahir dalam keluarga yang hangat." Lu Han hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar kalimat itu.

keduanya kemudian hanya terdiam selama beberapa menit, sampai salah satu di antara keduanya membuka suara. "Omong-omong tentang balkon, cerita apa yang membuatku tidak akan datang ke balkon lagi?" tanya Minseok penasaran.

"Apa kau benar-benar mau mendengarnya?" Lu Han menyeringai kecil, mencoba menakuti Minseok yang sayangnya tidak berhasil.

"Aku tidak akan takut kalau kau ingin bercerita tentang hantu," sahut Minseok. Lu Han kemudian hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Jadi...?" Minseok mencoba mempercepat.

"_Well_, sebenarnya bukan cerita yang ingin aku katakan. Lebih tepatnya, saat pesta-pesta seperti ini diadakan, balkon menjadi salah satu tempat seorang lady dan gent yang belum menikah melakukan _affair_," jelas Lu Han.

"_Affair_?" Minseok menelengkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"Kau tahu, hal _ini_ dan _itu_ yang tidak boleh diketahui anak di bawah umur." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, didengarnya Minseok terkesiap di sampingnya. "B-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja." Lu Han mengangguk. "Dan fakta bahwa kau berdiri disini bersamaku akan membuat orang-orang berpikiran macam-macam."

"Kupikir orang-orang berdiri di balkon karena mereka ingin mencari suasana lain?"

Sang _Duke_ menggelengkan kepalanya dengan geli. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sepolos ini, Kim Minseok." Yang kemudian langsung dibalas dengusan oleh Minseok. Sungguh, sikap yang tidak ke-_lady-_an.

"Sebelum orang-orang menyadari keberadaan kita berdua, sebakinya kita kembali ke dalam," ujar Lu Han sembari menawarkan tangannya pada Minseok.

Berpikir bahwa hal itu adalah sikap formalitas, Minseok menerimanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Setelah gadis mungil itu meletakkan tangannya di atas telapak tangan miliknya, ia menuntun gadis itu kembali ke ruang dansa.

Saat keduanya menampakkan diri keluar dari balkon, banyak pasang mata yang memandang mereka berdua dengan pandangan curiga.

"Wow, aku tidak percaya kalau perkataanmu tadi benar," bisik Minseok sambil melemparkan senyuman manis pada semua orang yang mereka lewati. Lu Han yang sedang menggandeng tangannya pun melakukan hal yang sama pada orang-orang tersebut dengan caranya sendiri. Senyuman berkuasa, menantang siapa pun yang berani untuk berkata sesuatu yang tak patut padanya. Hal yang berbeda sekali dari yang di balkon tadi.

Keduanya hampir sampai di pinggiran lantai dansa, saat tiba-tiba suara wanita paruh baya memanggil nama Minseok. Saat Lu Han menoleh, Lady Kim, _Countess of Kent_, berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka. ia segera menjatuhkan tangan Minseok saat Lady Kim memberikan hormat padanya dengan menekuk sebelah kakinya. "_Your Grace._"

Lu Han mengangguk sebagai balasan. "_Well_, sepertinya pertemuan kita sudah berakhir, _Miss_ Kim." Lu Han kemudian menunduk dan mencium punggung tangan Minseok dan bergumam, "Aku harap bisa bertemu lagi denganmu di waktu berikutnya."

Minseok tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Aku juga berharap begitu, _Your Grace_."

Setelah memberikan ciuman yang sama pada punggung tangan Lady Kim, Lu Han pun berpamitan dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka untuk berbicara pada salah satu temannya dengan perawakan tinggi dan wajah sedikit menyeramkan, yang Minseok kenali sebagai _Earl of Westmorlen_.

"Aku harap apa pun yang kau lakukan di balkon sana bersama _His Grace_ bukan apa yang ada di kepalaku, Minseok," ujar Sang _Countess_ penuh harap pada putrinya.

"Kami hanya berbincang saja. Tidak lebih," jawabnya, yang kemudian membuat Ibunya menghela nafas lega.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Joonmyeon sudah menunggu dari tadi." Minseok hanya mengangguk dan kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada Lu Han yang kini sudah menggenggam segelas minuman lagi sambil memandang Minseok dari jauh. Ia kemudian berpamitan dengan menekuk kakinya dan Lu Han membalasnya dengan satu senyuman lembut.

**.**

**a/n : chapter yang lebih panjang dari chapter2 sebelumnya. Dan maaf ya baru bisa ngepost sekarang. Ujian udah sekat dan aku harus lebih fokus untuk belajar. Semakin dekat ujian, berarti semakin dekat liburan! Hahaha. Itu artinya banyak waktu luang buat nyalurin ide2 cerita tentang xiuhan xD karena itu, sabar aja ya buat chapter berikutnya ^^**

**Buat yg abis baca, makasih udah nyempetin baca, dan jangan lupa untuk feedbacknya :D**

**Ciao,**

**xiuhoney**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanya pembenaran di sana sini. Enjoy your read! ^^**

**.**

Chapter 4

Beberapa hari setelah pesta dansa di kediaman Lady Horvejkul diadakan, kediaman keluarga Kim segera didatangi oleh banyak pria yang mengantri untuk bertemu Minseok dengan sebuket bunga di tangan mereka masing-masing. Joonmyeon yang saat itu sedang berada di rumah merasa kewalahan karena para tamunya yang seakan mengadakan perang kecil, melontarkan kata-kata menusuk hanya untuk membuat salah satu diantara mereka menyerah dan pergi dari kediaman Kim. Joonmyeon bahkan hampir berpikir akan terjadi duel jika para pria itu tidak berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak, ketika adik perempuannya datang dengan senyum geli di wajahnya melihat pemandangan tersebut. Pria-pria itu bahkan tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Apa hal ini terlihat lucu bagimu?" bisik Joonmyeon yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Minseok.

Joonmyeon memandang kembali kericuhan kecil di ruang tamunya. "Di sinilah aku mengkhawatirkan reputasimu dengan kemungkinan terburuk, dan kau malah menikmati pemandangan ini?" keluhnya dengan nafas berat. Minseok hanya menepuk bahunya sekilas, lalu memasuki ruangan, membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya untuk pertama kalinya pagi itu.

"Miss Minseok!" ujar mereka dengan wajah sumringah, kembali memasang topeng baik hati untuk menarik perhatian wanita yang mereka idamkan.

"_Lord Blake and Lincoln_," sapa Minseok sembari menekuk kakinya dan melakukan hal yang sama pada ketiga Lord lainnya.

Setelah menawarkan mereka segelas teh yang ia seduh sendiri, Joonmyeon memutuskan bahwa keadaan untuk sementara kembali tenang dan pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Minseok yang kini memulai percakapan dengan pria-pria di sana. Saat itu lah ia baru merasa bahwa Minseok sudah tumbuh dewasa.

Setelah menghabiskan pagi berbincang dengan para _penggemar_nya dan menikmati jalan-jalan di taman bersama Lord Blake, Minseok menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang diikuti dengan helaan nafas lelah. Seharian ini, para gentlemen itu tidak membiarkannya untuk beristirahat sama sekali dan terus saja berdatangan seperti sekumpulan semut yang tak kunjung habis.

Di antara para pria itu, Minseok mengira akan menemukan Lu Han dengan senyum pongahnya, membuat para pria itu akan menyerah begitu saja hanya dengan kehadiran sang _duke_ di kediaman Kim. Tapi ia salah. Mana mungkin seorang pria dengan kedudukan tinggi dan paras tampan sepertinya mau mendatangi Minseok yang biasa saja (yang tentu dianggap sangat tidak biasa oleh yang lainnya). Lagi pula, Minseok juga tidak terlalu mengharapkan. Toh, dia juga akan merrasa curiga jika Lu Han benar-benar datang padanya. Pria itu pasti punya maksud tertentu, dan Minseok akan memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan pernah masuk dalam rencana apapun yang dipikirkan oleh Lu Han.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya, kemudian kepala Anna—pelayan pribadinya—menyembul masuk. "Miss, ada seorang lelaki mencari anda di pintu belakang. Dia memaksa ingin bertemu dengan anda. Apa anda mau menemuinya?" Anna berujar ragu, terlihat dari caranya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Minseok segera mengangkat tubuhnya menghadap pelayan tersebut. "Apa kau sempat menanyakan namanya, Ann?"

Anna menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, miss. Tapi, dia terlihat mencurigakan dengan topinya yang terlihat aneh." Gumaman Anna cukup untuk membuat Minseok bergegas berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Masih di pintu belakang dekat dapur, Miss."

**.**

"YIXING!" tubuh dengan perawakan tinggi itu segera terbungkus oleh lengan erat yang mengelilinginya, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu.

"Oh, yixing. Kau kemana saja? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" pekik Minseok dengan wajah cemas bercampur lega. Yixing kemudia tersenyum lebar melihat Minseok yang masih tetap sama seperti terakhir ia bertemu. Gadis itu sama sekali berbeda dengan gadis-gadis bangsawan yang biasa ia temui. Tidak sombong, tidak centil, dan _tidak bodoh_ tentunya. Minseok bahkan pernah memaksa untuk membantunya memotong kayu di hutan, membuatnya amat sangat terkejut dengan pertolongan yang tidak biasa keluar dari seorang gadis. Meski Minseok adalah seorang gadis bangsawan yang mestinya terlihat anggun, ia membuktikan bahwa ia juga bisa memotong kayu meski sedikit kesulitan. Sejak saat itu Yixing berjanji tidak akan membuat gadis itu menggantikan pekerjaannya yang notabene hanya orang yang biasa-biasa saja. Lagipula, ia tidak mau membuat tangan mungil Minseok yang halus menjadi kasar seperti miliknya.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya yang menyesakkan dada, Minseok melanjutkan. "Beberapa hari lalu aku terus menunggumu, tapi kau tidak juga datang. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Yixing menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Min. Aku hanya mengurusi beberapa hal belakangan ini, karena itu aku tidak sempat bertemu denganmu di hutan. Kuharap saat itu tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu," jawab Yixing dengan wajah sedikit bersalah, yang tentu saja membuat Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, walau pada kenyataannya terjadi sesuatu pada hari ia menunggu temannya ini.

"Apa kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu lagi?" raut cemas kembali terukir di wajah Minseok, dan Yixing hanya bisa meringis dengan cengiran kecilnya. "Yixing, kau bisa bekerja dis—"

"Dengar Minseok, aku tidak punya banyak waktu," potong salah Yixing, membuat temannya itu mengeurtkan alisnya bingung. "Kenapa? Kau sudah menemukan pengganti pekerjaanmu?"

"Bukan. Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang membuatku mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku," jawab Yixing, dan Minseok menjadi lebih bingung dibuatnya.

Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya, Yixing menjawab, "Ada gerombolan yang mengejarku dan adikku. Aku harus pergi dari kota ini secepatnya." kalimat Yixing sontak membuat Minseok membelalakkan matanya. Dari pertemuan yang sering mereka lakukan, Yixing memang pernah bercerita bahwa ia sering berpindah tempat karena dikejar-kejar orang untuk alasan tertentu. Ia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena Yixing seperti ingin merahasiakan hal itu darinya. Jadi, ia hanya diam menghormati rahasia yang dijaga laki-laki itu.

"Apa kau membutuhkan uang? Aku bisa mem—"

"Tidak, Minseok." Lagi-lagi Yixing memotong kalimatnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan memeluk Minseok sedikit erat yang segera mendapat balasan dari gadis itu. "Aku hanya ingin berpamitan denganmu karena kau adalah teman terdekatku satu-satunya." Suara Yixing terdengar serak, tapi tidak ada air yang menetes dari matanya.

"Aku harap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Xing," gumam Minseok. Yixing hanya mengangguk sekali, lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Chanyeol sudah menungguku." Ia hampir berlari pergi dari tempat itu ketika Minseok tiba-tiba menarik lengannya. "Setidaknya bawalah beberapa potong roti, aku yakin para koki membuat lebih."

"Tidak perlu—"

Minseok mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku memaksa," ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Setelah kepergian Yixing yang mendadak, Minseok hanya bisa termangu di jendela kamarnya malam itu. Mengingat kembali bagaimana Yixing dengan pakaiannya yang sebenarnya sudah tidak layak itu melambaikan tangannya dari kereta kuda mereka yang sudah koyak (sedikit menyesalkan karena yixing menolak kereta kuda miliknya yang ia tawarkan).

Ia berharap perjalanan Yixing dan Chanyeol lancar-lancar saja sampai tempat tujuan. Kemudian ia menghela nafas begitu teringat bahwa Yixing tidak mengatakan kemana mereka pergi.

Saat pintunya diketuk oleh Anna, mengabarkan kalau ibunya dan Joonmyeon sudah menunggu di bawah, Minseok segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menyusul keduanya. Malam ini mereka akan berkunjung ke pesta topeng _Lady_ Schindler.

**.**

Suasana di ruangan dansa saat itu sama seperti pesta-pesta lainnya, ramai dan meriah. Namun, topeng indah yang menghiasi wajah para tamu undangan membuat pesta tersebut terlihat lebih berbeda dari biasanya. Dari banyak orang yang ia temui, ia hanya bisa mengenali _Lady _Byun karena tawanya yang melengking. Seandainya beliau tidak mengucapkan satu kata patah pun, mungkin Minseok tidak akan bisa mengenalinya dari balik topeng sederhana berwarna putih tersebut.

Ia hampir memasuki balkon untuk mencari angin, begitu ia teringat tentang perkataan Lu Han beberapa hari lalu. Menghindari kejadian yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari lalu, ia pun berganti haluan dan berjalan keluar dari ruang dansa menuju lorong yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa ruang di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Ia berasumsi bahwa ruangan-ruangan itu hanyalah kamar tamu yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan ruang dansa.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Minseok segera menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka lebar. Setelah mencoba mengintip, ternyata ruangan itu hanyalah perpustakaan. Terlihat dari banyaknya buku yang berjejer rapi di rak-rak yang panjang dan tinggi.

Ia mengintip sedikit, dan memastikan tidak ada orang di dalam. Tentu _Lady_ Schindler memperbolehkannya masuk, bukan? Toh, ia sedikit merasa capek dengan semua tarian yang ditawarkan padanya, serta makanan dan minuman disana sudah hampir membuatnya merasa kembung!

Mengetuk pintunya dua kali dan meminta izin dalam hati, Minseok memasuki ruangan itu dengan hati-hati, lalu mengelilingi rak buku yang tinggi itu dengan penuh minat. Ia kemudian meraih satu buku yang menarik perhatiannya setelah melepaskan topeng di wajahnya yang terasa mengganggu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tertarik dengan buku politik." Minseok terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang sangat dekat dengan daun telinganya. Saat ia menoleh, dilihatnya seorang pria dengan topeng hitam menghiasi wajahnya, berdiri dengan sebuah senyuman jahil di bibir.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" seru Minseok sambil memegangi dadanya yang sejenak tadi berdegup kencang. Sungguh, bisikan tadi membuatnya sangat terkejut, dan lehernya merasa meremang dengan suara yang terdengar menggoda itu.

"Kau tahu siapa diriku?" tanya Lu Han dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada orang yang bisa mengagetkanku seperti _His Grace_," jawab Minseok dengan dengusan, seolah Lu Han tidak ada di depannya. "Yang jelas jangan lakukan hal itu lagi," imbuhnya, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya mencari buku lain.

Sambil mengikuti Minseok dengan topeng yang sudah terlepas di tangan, Lu Han bertanya, "Melakukan apa?"

Minseok memutar matanya diam-diam. "Mengagetkanku seperti tadi," jawabnya, lalu berbalik menuju kursi terdekat dan Lu Han masih mengikuti dari belakang.

Setelah membuat dirinya merasa nyaman di kursi beludru berwarna merah, Lu Han akhirnya membalas, "_Well_, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Aku sudah berada disini sejak tadi. Kau saja yang tidak sadar."

"Kalau begitu maafkan kelancanganku, _Your Grace_," ujar Minseok dengan nada sarkasme, lalu mencoba membuka lembar pertama bukunya saat Lu Han kembali menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku kira kau suka dengan buku politik," gumamnya dari balik gelas yang sedang ia sesap, yang baru Minseok sadari sudah ada di meja sejak tadi.

"Meski aku suka membaca, politik cukup membuatku mengantuk," balas Minseok sambil menggerakkan bola matanya untuk membaca baris pertama. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak bisa diganggu lagi.

Lu Han hanya tersenyum dan menyesap minumannya lagi. kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk memperhatikan Minseok yang sepertinya terlalu tenggelam dalam dunianya. Memperhatikan tiap gerakan mata Minseok yang menurutnya merupakan mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Matanya berbentuk seperti almond dan sangat lebar, seakan mata itu mengisi separuh wajahnya yang kecil. Meski hidungnya tidak seruncing orang-orang kebanyakan, tetapi hidung itu membuat Minseok terlihat menakjubkan. Dan bibirnya...

Lu Han menelan ludah. Ia tiba-tiba memiliki keinginan kuat untuk mencium bibir berwarna merah muda alami itu. Tenggorokannya terasa kering membayangkan ciuman mereka akan terasa dalam dan penuh gairah. Ia akan menciumnya lama. Membubuhi leher jenjang minseok yang seputih susu itu dengan beberapa tanda berwarna merah,

"—_ur_ _Grace?_"

dan Minseok akan mendesah nikmat dengan beberapa sentuhan tangannya. Memohon padanya untuk melakukan lebih dan—

"—Lu Han?" dan ya. Gadis itu akan terus memanggil namanya berkali-kali seperti itu, lalu—

"LU HAN!" Lu Han segera tersadar saat Minseok memanggil namanya. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan wajah sedikit cemas, yang hanya bisa ia balas dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Matamu menerawang dan kau terus terdiam," jelas gadis itu seakan mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lu Han baru tersadar bahwa Minseok sudah berdiri di depannya saat gadis itu membungkuk sedikit, praktis menunjukkan leher yang sempat mengisi fantasinya beberapa saat tadi.

Mengatur wajahnya, Lu Han memandang Minseok. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu tadi," balasnya dengan senyum kecil. Ia kemudian melirik buku yang dibaca Minseok sudah tertutup. "Apa kau sudah selesai membacanya?"

Minseok mendesah pelan. "Tentu saja belum," jawabnya sambil memandang buku tersebut dengan sangat ingin. "Tapi, aku harus segera kembali ke ruang dansa, sebelum ibuku menyadari aku menghilang," imbuhnya. "Apa kau mau kembali bersama?"

Lu Han tersenyum, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya sambil merapikan pakaian serba hitamnya. "Aku tidak akan berpikir demikian, Minseok," ujar Lu Han.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Keluar dari ruang dansa bersama dengan seorang pria sama saja seperti cerita di balkon," jawab Lu Han dengan senyum menahan geli, karena Minseok hanya bisa tertegun mendengar hal tersebut. Gadis itu bahkan berpikir, sebegitu terlarangkah keluar dari ruang dansa?

"Kau mungkin ingin keluar terlebih dahulu?" pertanyaan Lu Han membuyarkan pikirannya, dan Minseok segera mengangguk tanpa banyak bicara. Ia bergegas berjalan keluar dengan topeng kembali terpasang di wajahnya. Lu Han menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum geli. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, ia berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Minseok.

**.**

Minseok bersyukur saat ia kembali ke ruang dansa, tidak ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Mereka semua terlihat sama seperti pertama kali ia datang.

Ia kemudian berjalan mengitari ruangan dengan segelas minuman yang tadi diambilnya dari pelayan yang melewatinya, tampak menikmati jalan-jalan kecilnya dengan wajah sedikit takjub karena ia tidak bisa mengenali semuanya. _Well_, kecuali Kyungsoo mungkin. Bibir tebalnya yang seksi itu tentu tidak bisa ia sembunyikan dengan topeng separuh wajahnya itu.

"Kalau kau ingin mengajaknya bicara, hampiri saja," bisik Minseok di belakang Kyungsoo yang tengah memandangi punggung seorang pria dari jauh, yang ia yakini adalah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak, namun segera memasang tampang biasa saja mendapati Minseok berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyuman lebar menggoda. "_Oh, please_. Seakan aku tergila-gila dengannya saja," ujarnya sambil memutar bola matanya.

Minseok tersenyum geli mendengar kalimat penyangkalan itu. "Yang sebenarnya memang benar."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Terserah kau bilang apa. Yang jelas tidak ada perasaan lain selain rasa benciku padanya."

"Tentu saja," sahut Minseok sambil menyesap minumannya. "omong-omong, aku tidak pernah melihatmu berdansa dengan pria mana pun. Di pesta sebelumnya pun juga seperti itu." Ia mencoba membuka obrolan, yang segera membuat Kyungsoo menyeringai kecil.

"Bukannya aku tidak laku. Hanya saja aku selalu menolak tawaran berdansa dari mereka," jawabnya dengan bangga.

"Jangan berbohong, Do Kyungsoo." Sebuah suara di belakang mereka membuat keduanya menoleh. "Kenyataannya, mereka selalu kabur duluan karena pelototanmu. Bahkan sebelum mereka bisa mengajakmu berdansa." Pria itu segera melemparkan senyuman khasnya pada Minseok yang langsung dikenali oleh gadis itu.

"Byun Baekhyun," geram Kyungsoo, dan Minseok merasa Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kesal meski wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng.

Baekhyun membalas dengan wajah polos palsunya. "Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada pria-pria itu. Mereka pasti memberikan alasan yang sama persis seperti yang kukatakan tadi."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, kebiasaan yang sebenarnya harus ia rubah. "Aku tidak peduli. Lagi pula aku tidak suka dengan pria yang kurang jantan. Hanya kulempari pandangan menusuk saja mereka sudah mundur."

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Minseok menimpali. Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan.

"_Well_, setidaknya ada satu orang yang berhasil mengajakmu berdansa. Tapi sepertinya dia sangat menyesal setelah kau menginjak kakinya berkali-kali," gumam Baekhyun penuh arti.

Entah kenapa seketika wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Bukan memerah karena menahan kesal, tapi memerah menahan malu yang sangat tidak dimengerti Minseok. Lalu, sebelum ia menanyakan sesuatu agar tidak terlihat _clueless_, Kyungsoo mendesis keras, "Aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentang hal semacam itu!" ujarnya, lalu pergi begitu saja dengan langkah keras-keras.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli sekaligus merasa puas melihat wajah kesal Kyungsoo. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Memang siapa orang yang kalian maksud tadi?" tanya Minseok penasaran, lalu meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong di meja yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Pria dengan senyum perseginya itu memamerkan seringaian lebarnya. "Bukankah hal itu cukup jelas," ujarnya penuh teka-teki. Tahu maksud dari perkataannya, Minseok hanya bisa menahan geli.

"Aku heran kenapa kalian bisa bertengkar setiap kali bertemu."

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dulu hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja memasang sikap bermusuhan padaku saat kami bertemu kembali."

"Apa mungkin kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah?" tanya Minseok. "Kyungsoo pernah bercerita bahwa kau melakukan hal yang sangat buruk hingga membuatnya sangat membencimu."

"Dia berkata seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun tidak percaya. Minseok hanya mengangangguk, dan Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Entahlah. Seingatku aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk sebelum kami saling mengejek seperti ini."

"Mungkin kau lupa?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Apa kau tidak mau minta maaf. Mungkin saja hubungan kalian akan menjadi baik kembali." Baekhyun mendengus mendengarnya. "Meminta maaf padanya hanya akan menaikkan egonya, dan dia akan semakin mengejekku."

"Aku yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan seperti itu," gumam Minseok.

"Kau mau bertaruh?"

Minseok tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin." Lalu keduanya hanya tertawa geli, karena sepertinya mereka berdua tidak memiliki ide apapun tentang apa yang ada di kepala Do Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terkenal selalu melakukan hal yang tidak terduga.

Minseok dan Baekhyun asik berbincang saat bisikan-bisikan di sekitar mereka terdengar keras. Orang-orang itu terlihat memandang ke satu arah yang sama. Dan saat keduanya memandang ke lantai dansa, terlihat Kyungsoo berdansa dengan seseorang yang memakai topeng paling mewah di ruangan itu. Kyungsoo yang terlihat jarang berdansa—bahkan tidak sama sekali—membuat orang-orang bertanya, apa yang membuat gadis itu akhirnya menerima tawaran berdansa seorang _gentleman_?

"Kukira Kyungsoo tidak bisa berdansa. Dia terlihat melakukannya dengan baik di sana," komentar Minseok. Saat ia tidak mendengar sahutan dari Baekhyun, ia menoleh dan mendapati temannya itu sedang memandang kedua orang yang menarik perhatian orang-orang itu dengan rahang keras dan mata tajam yang menggelap.

"Baekhyun?" panggilnya, dan Baekhyun segera menoleh padanya. "Ya, Minseok?" gadis itu memandang Baekhyun yang tampaknya kini terlihat kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya, lalu kembali memandang Kyungsoo dan partner dansanya. "Mereka terlihat serasi," gumam Minseok penuh arti. Baekhyun hanya berdiri membeku di tempatnya mendengar kata-kata itu.

Lalu, sebelum Minseok bisa melanjutkan komentarnya, Baekhyun membuka suara. "Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi." lalu pergi dari hadapan Minseok begitu saja.

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Tidak mengerti dengan sikap kedua orang itu yang jelas-jelas memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Minseok hendak pergi dari tempat itu, saat tiba-tiba seseorang memegang belakang punggung kecilnya. "Apa kau mau berdansa denganku, Miss?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat di kenalnya. Minseok menoleh dan mendapati Lu Han tersenyum padanya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan pernah mengagetkanku lagi," gumam Minseok sembari menahan senyumnya keluar. Cengiran kecil Lu Han semakin membuat Minseok tak bisa menahan senyumnya, dan alhasil membuat gadis itu tersenyum geli.

"Jadi?" Lu Han bertanya dengan tangan terulur ke arahnya.

"_Well_, aku takut kartu dansaku terlalu penuh untuk menerima dansamu, _Your Grace_," balas Minseok, tapi tetap menerima uluran tangan Lu Han.

"Ku harap masih banyak yang tersisa untukku, melihat bagaimana kau hanya berbincang-bincang dengan Lord Baekhyun," ujar Lu Han dengan senyum lebar dan menularkannya pada Minseok. Tak memperhatikan tatapan penasaran dan bisikan-bisikan yang menyebar di seluruh ruangan, keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju lantai dansa.

Minseok segera memegang bahu dan tangan Lu Han saat pria itu memegang pinggangnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian menyeiramakan langkah kakinya dengan Lu Han.

"Kau tidak buruk juga, Miss Minseok," gumam laki-laki itu.

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya sedikit menatap partner dansanya. "_Why, thank you, Your Grace,_" balasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Apa kau tahu kalau suaramu seakan mengejekku, saat memanggilku dengan sebutan _Your Grace_." Pernyataan itu membuat senyum Minseok semakin lebar karena geli.

"Aku tidak akan berani melakukan hal itu, _Your Grace_."

"Lihat, kau melakukannya lagi," sahut Lu Han dengan suara rendah. Wajahnya tampak terlihat kesal, tapi hal itu tak membuat Minseok menghilangkan kegeliannya.

"Setidaknya kita impas setelah kau mengagetkanku beberapa kali," Lu Han mengangat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata pendendam," ujar Lu Han dengan wajah kecewa dibuat-buat.

Tawa Minseok yang renyah membuat telinga Lu Han seakan dialiri melodi indah. "Bukankah bagus mengetahui beberapa hal tentangku," ujar gadis itu dengan senyum lebar. Dan Lu Han tanpa sadar memperhatikan bibir Minseok dengan sangat ingin.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku mengetahui tentang banyak hal sekaligus tentangmu," bisiknya dengan suara sedikit serak. Ia hampir saja akan mencium bibir mungil itu, jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa mereka sedang diperhatikan banyak orang.

Lagi-lagi telinga Lu Han mendengar melodi indah itu. "Kau tidak bisa mempelajari sesuatu sekaligus, _Your Grace_. Butuh waktu lama agar kau bisa mengenal orang dan mempercayainya."

"Sungguh kata yang sangat bijak dari mulut seorang gadis sepertimu." Kalimat Lu Han membuat mata Minseok berbinar. "Ayahku selalu mengatakan itu padaku jika aku terlalu tidak sabaran untuk melakukan hal baru."

"Tidak heran, Lord Kim memang dikenal sebagai orang paling bijak di antara yang lainnya," gumam Lu Han, dan Minseok hanya membalasnya dengan senyum sopan.

Mereka berdua kemudian hanya menghabiskan beberapa menit yang berlalu dengan diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Lu Han dengan semua fantasinya yang berhubungan dengan gadis yang berada di pelukannya, serta Minseok yang sejak tadi berpikir betapa dekat jarak di antara mereka, hingga nafas Lu Han yang hangat terasa di dahinya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup dengan kedekatan itu. Sebelumnya ia tidak merasakan apa pun dengan pria-pria yang mengajaknya berdansa. Saat dengan orang-orang itu, jarak yang begitu dekat adalah hal yang biasa di kepalanya. Tapi jika dengan Lu Han, pikirannya menjadi kalang kabut. Ditambah dengan Lu Han yang sejak tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahnya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk menatap kerah pakaian laki-laki itu.

Namun, pandangannya segera teralih saat mereka berdansa melewati Baekhyun yang sedang berdansa dengan Miss Olivia dan Kyungsoo yang berganti partner tak jauh dari mereka. ia kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang melihat tatapan keduanya yang seakan ingin membunuh satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?" bisik Lu Han di telinganya. Meski tidak terlalu dekat, tapi cukup sukses untuk membuat hati Minseok berdegup kencang karena sensasi hangat yang menjalar ke leher dan punggungnya.

Saat Minseok tidak membalas pertanyaannya, Lu Han melirik apa yang baru saja diperhatikan oleh partnernya, lalu ikut menghembuskan nafas panjang. Membuat Minseok mengangkat alisnya bertanya-tanya, dan Lu Han membalasnya dengan tatapan polos. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau ikut menghela nafas seperti itu?"

Lu Han mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku hanya berpikir untuk membuat duo itu terkurung di gudang sempit yang gelap."

Alis Minseok terangkat semakin tinggi mendengar kalimat tersebut.

Lu Han menghela nafas. "Dengar, meski orang-orang berpikir bahwa mereka saling membenci, menurutku malah sebaliknya. Mereka saling mencintai _for crying out loud!_"

Mata minseok membelalak, "Jadi kau juga menyadarinya?"

"Bukan hal yang sulit saat kau bisa melihat bintang di mata Baekhyun," ujar sang _Duke_. "Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak pernah bisa menerima ajakan dansa karena Baekhyun memelototi mereka dari balik punggung gadis itu."

"Benarkah itu?" Lu Han mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Minseok kembali memandang Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian, yang kini tengah bermain kucing-kucingan. Jika Kyungsoo dan partnernya berdansa agak jauh dari Baekhyun, maka pria dengan senyum persegi itu akan menuntun partnernya sendiri untuk mendekat pada Kyungsoo.

"Jika kuperhatikan, sepertinya akan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk membuat mereka rujuk," gumamnya menyayangkan.

"Kau mau bertaruh?" tawar Lu Han dengan seringaian kecil. Untuk sejenak Minseok berpikir untuk menolaknya, namun ia segera mengangguk sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Tujuh ratus pounds kalau mereka akan bersama dalam waktu tiga minggu."

Lu Han tertawa kecil. "_Well_, Minseok. Sepertinya kau akan menerima kekalahanmu segera."

"Kita belum tahu hasilnya, _Your Grace_. Aku harap anda tidak terlalu percaya diri."

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara." Gadis itu hanya menyeringai kecil mendengar sahutan Lu Han.

"Jadi?" Minseok mengangkat alisnya.

"Dua ribu pounds untuk seminggu," ujar Lu Han dengan sangat yakin, dan Minseok membelalakkan matanya sangat lebar mendengar nominal yang disebut olehnya.

Ia hampir menyuarakan protesnya, ketika tiba-tiba musik berhenti mengalun. Lu Han pun menuntunnya berjalan menuju ke pinggir lantai dansa. Saat ia merasakan tangan Minseok menggenggam lengannya dengan erat, ia menoleh.

"Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu," bisik Minseok. Lu Han hanya tersenyum padanya, lalu kembali menghadap depan untuk menuntun mereka kembali ke dekat meja yang penuh dengan minuman dan beberapa camilan.

"Aku tidak mau bertaruh di bawah dua ribu, _sweetheart_," balas Lu Han pada akhirnya.

Minseok memasang wajah masam. "Ugh, kau sungguh kejam." Lu Han hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajah cemberut Minseok yang seperti anak kecil. Satu hal lagi yang bisa ia ketahui tentang gadis tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merubah taruhan kita?" tawarnya.

Minseok menataonya dengan penuh harap. "Asalkan hal itu tidak lebih dari seribu pounds, aku setuju."

"ini bukan tentang harga, Miss Kim," sahut Lu Han. Gadis di depannya memandangnya dengan mata penuh tanya. "Bagaimana jika aku menang taruhan ini, maka kau harus menuruti tiga permintaanku. Begitu juga sebaliknya," jelasnya. Minseok berpikir keras. Menimang-nimang konsekuensi yang akan menimpanya jika Lu Han meminta hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya, Lu Han berkata,"Tenang saja, aku akan membuat permintaanku menjadi sangat sederhana."

Minseok merenung sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Lu Han tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku harap kau menepati janjimu, Minseok."

"Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku," balas Minseok. "Lagi pula kita belum tahu siapa yang menang."

"_Sure_," sahut Lu Han, lalu mengambil satu gelas minuman berisi martini dan menawarkan satu pada Minseok. Minseok mengangguk, lalu mengambil gelas di tangannya.

"Apa kau akan datang di acara pertunjukan balet madam August?" pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuat Minseok tidak jadi menyesap minumannya.

"Melihat undangan beliau yang tertawa rapi di meja ibuku, sepertinya kami akan datang," jawabnya, kemudian menyesap minumannya sedikit. Ia bukan penggemar alkohol, sebenarnya.

Minseok akan menanyakan maksud pertanyaan Lu Han, saat laki-laki itu mendesah pelan.

"Sepertinya kawanku tersayang membutuhkanku," gumam Lu Han. Ia pasti akan tertawa geli mendengar nada sarkasme Lu Han, kalau saja ia tak sengaja melirik Lord Kris yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan aura menakutkan yang mengitarinya.

Lalu sebelum ia bisa menyadarinya, Lu Han mencium punggung tangannya cepat, dan berbisik, "Sampai jumpa lusa, _sweetheart_." Kemudian pergi begitu saja menghampiri pria bertubuh raksasa tadi.

Minseok hanya bisa membeku di tempat, karena ia bersumpah ia merasakan Lu Han mencium telinganya meski untuk waktu yang sangat singkat. Ia bahkan masih merasakan panas yang menjalar di telinga dan lehernya.

Entah hal itu hanyalah bayangannya atau memang kenyataan. Yang jelas sepertinya ia harus lebih mempersiapkan hatinya saat bertemu Lu Han di pertunjukkan balet nanti.

**.**

**a/n : halooo readers tersayang. Lagi-lagi maafin aku yang baru bisa posting cerita ini sekarang. Ujian belum selesai, dan baru berakhir seminggu kemudian. Jadi, harap maklum ^^;;**

**Oh iya, tadi sempat lihat ada yang tanya nama aku. Sebenarnya gak apa-apa kalau kalian manggil Author, tapi kalian juga bisa manggil aku Faza kok ^^**

**Akhir kata, aku nggak sempat meriksa cerita ini lagi, tapi aku harap kalian tetap menikmati membaca cerita ini :)**

**Love,**

**Xiuhoney**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

Tak seperti sebelumnya, malam itu Lu Han sampai di _Theater of Bournonville_ seorang diri lebih awal. Kris mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa hadir dikarenakan urusan penting yang sangat mendadak . Ketika Lu Han menginjakkan kaki di lantai teater, suasana ternyata sudah cukup ramai dengan semua orang yang sibuk berbincang dengan yang lainnya, atau sibuk mencari posisi nyaman untuk menonton pertunjukkan balet sebentar lagi.

Orang-orang segera menyapanya begitu ia menampakkan diri dan tersenyum simpul atau mengangguk sekilas sebagai balasan, lalu berjalan lurus menghiraukan ajakan mereka. Ia tidak sedang mood untuk berbincang dengan orang-orang penjilat itu.

Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, Lu Han segera menancapkan pandangannya pada satu sosok tertentu yang kini tengah dikerumuni oleh para _gentleman_ seperti biasa. Ia tersenyum kecil saat menyadari Minseok terlihat bersinar dengan gaun warna kuning jeruk yang tidak biasa itu. Dalam hati ia memuji kecantikan Minseok dan kecerdasan gadis itu, suatu kombinasi baru dalam kehidupan sosialnya yang terasa statis.

Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Minseok, bahkan saat gadis yang ditatapnya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya. Lu Han mengira bahwa Minseok akan berhenti sejenak dari obrolannya dan menyempatkan diri untuk menyapanya meski dari jarak jauh. Tapi tentu saja tebakannya salah. Minseok hanya melemparinya seringaian kecil dan malah menghiraukannya dengan melanjutkan berbincang dengan penggemarnya.

Lu Han tertawa kecil melihat sikap Minseok, mengingatkannya akan seekor kucing kecil yang dulu pernah dimilikinya.

Berpikir bahwa ia tidak bisa menarik perhatian Minseok lebih lama, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke belakang panggung menemui kenalannya.

**.**

Meski ia dan Maggie menjalin hubungan yang sangat lama, ia belum pernah Lu Han menginjakkan kakinya di belakang panggung untuk menemui wanita simpanannya itu selama mereka menjalin hubungan. Kini setelah ia tak menjalin hubungan dengan penari balet tersebut, Lu Han dengan bebas menemui Maggie meski pun desas-desus yang mengatakan bahwa ia masih bersama dengan wanita itu terdengar di sekitarnya. Ia memang tipe pria yang menghiraukan omongan orang, dan hanya selalu menuruti apa kata hatinya. Karena itu, ia tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang tentangnya.

Maggie yang saat itu baru saja selesai dirias, segera memasang wajah sumringah begitu melihat _duke_ kesayangan berkunjung untuk menemuinya.

"_Well, well... look, who's here,_" ujar Maggie dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah, yang segera di refleksikan oleh Lu Han. Setelah mengangguk kecil melihat Maggie menekuk lututnya, pria itu kemudian mengikuti wanita penari balet itu menuju ke ruang gantinya, setelah sudut matanya memastikan bahwa hanya ada beberapa orang di ruangan itu. Dengan reputasinya, ia bisa memastikan bahwa kunjungannya ke ruangan Maggie akan menjadi rahasia di antara dia dan orang-orang itu saja.

"Aku dengar kau mendapat tawaran bagus dari sebuah kelompok penari besar," ujar Lu Han setelah mereka berdua memasuki kamar ganti berukuran tidak terlalu luas itu.

Maggie mengangguk, kemudian mempersilahkan Lu Han untuk duduk di sofa kecil di ruangan itu. "Mereka adalah orang-orang yang membuatku memilih untuk menjadi pebalet," kata Maggie dan menuangkan segelas brendi hanya untuk dirinya sendiri karena Lu Han menolak tawarannya.

"Jadi kau menerima tawaran mereka?" tanya pria itu sambil menumpukan kaki kanannya pada kakinya yang lain.

"Tentu saja!" Maggie tertawa girang. "Oh, Lu Han. Menjadi bagian dari mereka adalah impianku sejak kecil. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini," ujar Maggie dengan wajah berbinar senang, yang tentu saja membuat Lu Han merasakan hal yang sama.

Meski hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas di atas ranjang, tapi Lu Han cukup memperhatikan wanita malang itu. Sejak kecil, wanita itu hidup dalam keadaan susah. Tidak ada orang tua atau sanak saudara yang bisa mengurusnya. Ia bukanlah seorang penari balet saat ia bertemu dengan Lu Han. Ia hanyalah gadis biasa yang terlalu depresi menjual diri untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Lalu, setelah Lu Han menjadikannya seorang wanita simpanan dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada sekelompok penari terkenal di kota mereka, Maggie segera mendapatkan banyak tawaran menari di sana-sini, hingga ia dikenal sebagai pebalet terbaik di kota. Karena itu lah, hubungan mereka selalu baik-baik saja dengan adanya simbiosis mutualisme yang terjalin di antara mereka. meski begitu, Lu Han tidak pernah sekali pun mempunyai perasaan khusus terhadap Maggie, dan begitu pula dengan wanita itu. Maggie sangat tahu batasannya, hingga ia tidak pernah berharap lebih dari hubungan di ranjang. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan impian yang bisa ia gapai berkat bantuan Lu Han.

"Kapan kau akan bergabung bersama mereka?"

Maggie meneguk brendinya. "Akhir musim semi ini," jawabnya. "Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi."

Lu Han tersenyum, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya setelah melihat jam sakunya memberitahukan bahwa pertunjukkan akan segera di mulai. "Aku mengucapkan selamat untukmu, Maggie. Aku senang melihatmu bisa menggapai mimpimu," kata Lu Han sembari menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Maggie berdiri.

Mata mantan gadis simpanannya itu berkaca-kaca, dan sebuah senyumam tersungging di bibir. "Aku lah yang harus berterima kasih," gumam Maggie, mengundang alis bertanya di wajah Lu Han. "Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak mungkin bisa menjadi seperti sekarang." Jawaban Maggie membuat Lu Han tertawa mendengarnya.

"_Well_, kau menjadi seperti sekarang adalah kerja kerasmu. Yang kulakukan hanyalah memberikanmu koneksi," balas Lu Han yang kemudian menuntun Maggie dan dirinya menuju pintu. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu kamar begitu Maggie memegang lengannya.

"Justru karena itu lah aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kuberikan padamu sebagai balasan." Mata Maggie terlihat seperti akan mengeluarkan air mata haru dan sebersit perasaan lain yang tersembunyi dari balik mata itu. Lu Han menghiraukannya dan meberikan senyum simpulnya.

"Kalau memang begitu, kau hanya perlu lebih bahagia dan lebih sukses dengan karirmu," ujarnya, membuat Maggie tersenyum sumringah. "Aku yakin orang-orang sedang menunggu penampilanmu sebentar lagi," lanjut Lu Han, membuat wanita itu tersadar. "Ah, kau benar."

Lu Han akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, ketika Maggie lagi-lagi menghentikannya.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Maggie. Lu Han menatapnya bertanya. Maggie mengedikkan bahunya. "Sebagai keberuntungan dan ciuman perpisahan, kurasa?" jawab Maggie seakan mengerti pertanyaan tak terucap Lu Han.

Pria itu kemudian tersenyum miring. "Mengapa tidak." Dan kemudian menunduk untuk menangkap bibir Maggie dengan miliknya. Ciuman keduanya hanyalah sebatas bibir menempel dengan bibir dan sedikit gerakan kecil diantara keduanya. Ciuman itu tidak bertahan lama, karena samar-samar telinga Lu Han menangkap suara terkesiap dari balik tirai yang tak jauh dari pintu kamar Maggie. Tampaknya hanya dirinya lah yang mendengar suara itu, karena wajah Maggie tampak biasa saja saat ia melepaskan tautannya.

"Pergi lah. Mereka sudah menunggumu," kata Lu Han.

"Oh? Kau tidak ikut denganku?" Lu Han menggeleng kecil menjawab pertanyaan Maggie. "Sepertinya aku harus mengurusi tikus kecil yang tak sengaja menyelip di ruangan ini," gumamnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

**.**

Minseok bersumpah bahwa ia hanya penasaran saat matanya tak sengaja melihat Lu Han berjalan memasuki panggung belakang, hingga membuatnya berpamitan pada semua pria yang mengelilingnya dengan alasan ia ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri di balik tirai sebuah ruangan yang tampaknya sebagai tempat persiapan para pemain. Tidak ada siapa pun di ruangan itu setelah orang terakhir keluar dari ruangan ini yang ia temui di lorong tadi, dan Minseok menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyelinap masuk. Semuanya karena ia hanya penasaran dengan Lu Han. Itu saja. Tapi, setelah ia melihat Lu Han hanya berdua dengan seorang wanita di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan pakaian balet, Minseok segera tersadar bahwa Lu han sedang mengunjungi kekasihnya.

Sebenarnya ia akan segera pergi dari sana untuk tidak ikut campur urusan Lu Han. Tapi ketika keduanya berjalan keluar, Minseok menjadi panik dan ia segera berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik tirai, menunggu keduanya untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

Ia masih berdiri dengan mulut tertutup rapat, mencoba untuk tidak ketahuan. Tapi, ketika ia Melihat Lu Han mencium bibir wanita itu, ia tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya dan terkesiap cukup keras. Di bungkamnya mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan berbalik menghadap tembok, mengutuki diri sendiri karena ia bertindak sangat ceroboh. Ia kemudian hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar keduanya tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Pergi lah. Mereka sudah menunggumu." Di dengarnya Lu Han berbicara. Minseok hampir menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar kalimat itu sebagai tanda bahwa keduanya akan segera keluar. Namun, percakapan selanjutnya membuat jantung Minseok memompa lebih cepat.

"Oh? Kau tidak ikut denganku?"

"Sepertinya aku harus mengurusi tikus kecil yang tak sengaja menyelip di ruangan ini." Suara Lu Han terdengar seperti ancaman di telinga Minseok.

"Oh? Baiklah kalau begitu." Sebuah balasan dari wanita itu seakan menjadi akhir bagi Minseok. Setelah wanita pebalet itu pergi, suasana di ruangan itu menjadi lengang, tapi Minseok yakin Lu Han masih berada di sana. Kemudian suara langkah kaki yang mendekati tirainya terdengar.

Minseok kembali merapalkan doa apa pun untuk membuatnya selamat dari cengkraman Lu Han. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah melewati garis batas yang dibuat Lu Han, dan ia yakin pria itu akan membuat hidupnya kesulitan jika ia ketahuan sedang mengintip sang _duke_ sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita. _Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan Lu Han menemukanku di sini_.

Tapi kemudian, suara langkah kaki itu tidak terdengar berjalan lebih dekat ke arahnya. Minseok tidak berani mengintip. Yang jelas, telinganya menangkap langkah kaki itu menjauhi tirai tempat ia berada dan disusul dengan suara pintu di tutup, kemudian lengang. Minseok menunggu beberapa saat, tapi tetap tak ada suara. "Apa ia sudah keluar?" bisik Minseok pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian memberanikan diri mengintip dari balik tirai, dan saat itu juga jantung Minseok berhenti berdetak untuk sedetik dan kemudian berakselerasi semakin cepat.

Lu Han berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan kedua tangan tersilang di depan dada. Matanya menatap Minseok dengan tajam.

"_Yo—Your Grace_," Minseok menelan ludah dengan gugup. Lu Han terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya. Di tambah ia tertangkap basah sedang bersembunyi di balik tirai seperti seorang pencuri menunggu pengadilannya.

"_Well_, Minseok. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini," ujar Lu Han masih dengan sikap badan yang sama. Matanya mengikuti gerakan gugup Minseok yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Uhh—A-aku hanya tersesat, _Your Grace_," balas Minseok gugup. Jarinya tanpa sadar meremas-remas gaun kuing jeruknya. "Mm, mungkin saya harus keluar dari sini. Pertunjukkan sebentar lagi akan segera di mulai. Saya mohon diri, _Your Grace_," ujar Minseok sembari berjalan mendekati pintu untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Mungkin karena sudah terperangkap dalam sarang singa, membuat Minseok tidak bisa keluar dari tempat itu, ketika tangan Lu Han menarik lengannya dan mengunci dirinya di antara tubuh pria itu dan pintu.

"U—uh? _Your Grace?_" cicit Minseok. Lidahnya tanpa sadar mengusap bibir bawahnya.

Mata Lu Han menggelap. "Ada apa dengan panggilan formal itu, Kim Minseok?" pertanyaan Lu Han hanya dibalas kesunyian oleh gadis itu. Ia tidak berani bergerak atau berkata apa pun melihat Lu Han yang terlihat berbeda di depannya. "Biasanya kau hanya akan memanggil namaku saat kita hanya berdua," lanjut Lu Han.

Minseok menelan ludahnya lagi. "Kalau begitu maafkan saya, _Your Grace_. Saya tidak akan memanggil anda dengan nama anda lagi. Kalau boleh, saya ingin mohon di—"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau menguping adalah hobimu, Minseok," sahut Lu Han dengan seringai kecil. "Satu fakta lagi untuk lebih mengenalmu, bukan?" mendengar nada mengejek dari Lu Han, perasaan jengkel segera muncul di hati Minseok.

"Saya hanya tersesat dan salah masuk. Itu saja," balasnya kesal, namun ia tidak bisa menahan lidahnya yang mengusap bibirnya lagi ketika ia merasa gugup saat berbohong. "Kalau anda tidak menyukai saya di sini, saya bisa pergi sekarang juga," lanjut Minseok dan berusaha untuk keluar dari kurungan kedua lengan Lu Han.

Lengan Lu han kembali membuat Minseok tidak bisa bergerak. "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, Kim Minseok," gumam Lu Han. "Sepertinya kau terlalu nyaman dengaku hingga membuatmu mengikuti dan menguping pembicaraanku. _Lord_ Kim tidak akan menyukainya jika aku mengatakan hal ini padanya."

Perasaan jengkel Minseok semakin menjadi begitu Lu Han selesai mengatakan kalimatnya. Ia kemudian mendengus, lalu mendongak menatap mata Lu Han dengan tajam. "Dengar," sergahnya. "Aku memang salah telah megikutimu kemari, tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguping pembicaraanmu. Aku bahkan akan keluar dari tempat ini saat kalian berdua tiba-tiba juga akan keluar, dan aku terpaksa bersembunyi di sana agar tidak ketahuan." Lu Han hanya menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi mendengar pengakuan tersebut.

"Kalau kau marah, keluarkan saja. Aku akan menerima amarahmu dengan lapang dada. Kalau kau ingnin menghukumku, aku juga akan menerimanya asal itu tidak berlebihan." Minseok berhenti berbicara dan menatap Lu Han untuk melihat tanggapannya. Tapi, pria itu hanya terdiam dan terus menatap Minseok. Gadis itu mengusap bibirnya lagi dengan lidah. "Soal kau berciuman dengan kekasihmu itu, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun."

Saat Minseok berhenti berbicara, Lu Han tetap tidak memberikan tanggapan. Pria itu hanya menyunggingkan seringaiannya sejak Minseok tidak mempedulikan caranya berbicara. "Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi, aku ingin pergi dari sini, Lu Han."

"Lihat, siapa yang memanggilku dengan nama Lu Han." Sebuah tanggapan akhirnya keluar dari Lu Han.

Minseok sedikit tertegun, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "_Well_... kalau kau tidak suk—"

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau memanggilku dengan sebutan formal itu," sahut Lu Han, membuat Minseok menghentikan ucapannya. "Uuh—baiklah kalau begi—"

"Dan, jangan lakukan hal itu lagi," sahutan Lu Han lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Minseok. Gadis itu kemudian hanya menatap Lu Han bingung dengan kepalanya yang sedikit miring. "Memang aku melakukan apa?" tanyanya, membuat Lu Han gemas.

"Menggodaku dengan lidahmu," jawab Lu Han. Minseok tertegun mendengarnya, lalu sedetik kemudian ia menjadi gelagapan dan menatap ke sembarang arah selain Lu Han.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud menggodamu. Itu hanya kebiasaanku saja," balasnya tanpa menatap wajah pria di depannya. Ketika ia tidak mendengar tanggapan apa pun dari pria itu, Minseok membuat kesalahan besar dengan menatap mata Lu Han yang tengah memandangnya dengan penuh arti. Kemudian tanpa ia sadari, wajah Lu Han yang semakin dekat membuat lidahnya mengusap bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan melakukannya lagi," bisikan Lu Han yang serak membuat getaran yang aneh mengalir dari belakang punggungnya. Saat ia hendak membalas ucapan Lu Han, bibir pria itu sudah membungkam mulut Minseok yang akan mengatakan kalimat apa pun yang ingin ia keluarkan.

Gadis itu terksiap, dan Lu Han menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Ciuman itu adalah yang pertama bagi Minseok. Terasa hangat, lembut, dan dalam, dan Minseok tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang ia bisa hanyalah terdiam menerima gerakan bibir Lu Han di bibirnya. Saat pria itu mengusapkan lidahnya pada bibirnya, Minseok lagi-lagi terkesiap, membuat Lu Han menyelipkan lidahnya ke mulut Minseok yang hangat. Menjelajahi miliknya dengan daging tak bertulang itu. Tanpa sadar, lengannya bergerak dan melingkarkannya pada leher Lu Han, membuat Lu Han mengerang. Kedua lengannya kemudian memeluk pinggang Minseok dengan erat dan ciumannya semakin dalam. Lu Han terus melumat bibir gadis itu dengan posesif, dan seakan tidak pernah cukup untuk merasakan bibir Minseok pada miliknya, dan rasa hangat tubuh gadis itu yang menempel padanya, membuat Lu Han semakin mempererat pelukannya dan memperdalam ciumannya jika itu bisa.

Minseok kehabisan nafas karena ciuman panas itu dan pelukan Lu Han yang menyesakkan. Saat ia mencoba melepaskan ciumannya, Lu Han kemudian mencium dagunya dan menuruni leher jenjang gadis itu. Memberikan ciuman lembut di setiap kulitnya, membuat Minseok mendesah pelan. Tangannya yang semula berada di leher Lu Han kemudian meremas rambut pria itu dan menekankan kepalanya untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

Namun saat telinganya mendengar sorakan dan tepuk tangan yang meriah, ia menyentak tubuh Lu Han dengan tiba-tiba. Nafasnya terengah-engah saat mendapati Lu Han menatapnya dengan wajah bingung dan gairah yang terpancar jelas di matanya.

"A-apa yang kita lakukan?" ujarnya terbata dengan mata lebar saat menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat dengan seorang pria.

"Berciuman tentu saja," jawab Lu Han dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Ia mengusap pipi Minseok dengan lembut menggunakan jemarinya. Saat ia akan menunduk untuk mencium bibir mungil itu, Minseok kembali menyentak tubuhnya dengan kalut.

"Maksudku, apa kita boleh berciuman seperti ini? kita bukan sepasang kekasih!" Minseok hampir saja memekikkan kalimat itu karena rasa panik yang menyerang pikirannya.

Lu Han lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengangkat dagu Minseok dengan jari-jarinya. "Kita tidak perlu menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk berciuman," bisiknya seduktif dengan bibir yang hanya berjarak sangat kecil pada bibir Minseok.

"Ti-tidak. Ini salah. Kita tidak boleh berciuman. Kau—kau kan masih memiliki kekasih!" sahut Minseok sambil melepaskan jemari Lu Han dari dagunya. Lu Han tertawa mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan gadis itu. "Minseok, percaya padaku. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan lagi dengan Maggie. Jadi, sekarang aku tidak memiliki kekasih," balas Lu Han dengan mata memandang Minseok geli.

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumnya?" tanya Minseok bingung.

"Ciuman perpisahan," jawab Lu Han singkat.

Minseok memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, aku anggap itu sebagai alasan yang valid, meskipun itu sedikit mencurigakan," ujarnya. "Jadi katakan padaku, kenapa kau menciumku?"

Lu Han kemudian menyeringai lebar, dan kembali mengurung Minseok dengan kedua lengannya. "Karena bibirmu terlihat sangat menggoda, dan aku sangat ingin menciummu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu," jawaban Lu Han itu membuat kedua alis Minseok bertaut.

"Jadi kau mendekatiku hanya untuk merasakan ciumanku?" tanyanya dengan perasaan sedikit kecewa. Entah kenapa ia merasa Lu Han seakan mengkhianatinya, padahal sejak awal ia sudah memperingatkan dirinya untuk menjauhi pria itu.

Lu Han tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya. "Aku mendekatimu karena kau terlihat cerdas dan menyenangkan. Kau terlihat berbeda di antara gadis-gadis lainnya, Minseok."

Wajah Minseok sedikit bersemu saat mendengar pernyataan Lu Han. "Meskipun begitu, kau tidak berhak untuk menciumku."

"Benarkah?" Lu Han mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "kalau memang begitu, kau juga tidak seharusnya mendesah dan mengerang selama aku menciummu tadi." Kali ini Minseok tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah menyala di wajahnya, membuat bibir Lu Han otomatis melengkung geli melihatnya.

"Aku hanya lepas kontrol terhadap diriku tadi," sergah Minseok mencoba menyangkal. "Bagaimana pun, ciuman itu tidak diperbolehkan di antara kita. Kita bukan kekasih, dan aku yakin kau juga tidak tertarik untuk menjadikanku sebagai kekasihmu, atau bahkan istrimu. Jadi—"

"_Well_, memang benar aku tidak tertarik untuk menjadikanmu istriku." Lu Han mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi, aku yakin bahwa aku sangat tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan yang lain denganmu."

Minseok mendengus mendengar kalimat itu. "_Well_, maaf jika aku membuatmu kecewa, karena aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan apa pun denganmu."

Lu Han tersenyum kecil, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok. "Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu tertarik padaku," gumamnya dengan wajah penuh determinasi.

Minseok menahan dirinya agar tidak memutar bola matanya, dan mendorong Lu Han pelan untuk menjauh. "Aku yakin hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," ujarnya. Lu Han hanya menatap Minseok dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Aku yakin Ibuku sedang menunggu di tempat duduk kami," kata Minseok yang kemudian membuka pintu dan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Lu Han sendirian.

Sebelum Minseok kembali ke tempatnya, ia memastikan dirinya terlihat rapi dan tidak berantakan di kamar mandi, dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Ibunya yang terlihat khawatir. "Kau kemana saja?" bisik Lady Kim sambil ikut bertepuk tangan saat orang-orang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku baru saja dari kamar mandi." Minseok balas berbisik. _Lady_ Kim kemudian hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, meski pun di kepalanya ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa bibir Minseok sedikit bengkak.

Minseok kemudian ikut bertepuk tangan saat pemeran utama pria keluar menuju panggung, dan menunjukkan tarian yang luar biasa indah. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Lu Han yang baru saja datang dan bergabung dengan Lord Alexander dan Lord Henry yang saat itu juga datang seorang diri. Ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke pertunjukkan, saat Lu Han mencoba menatapnya dengan seringaian tersungging di bibirnya.

Entah mengapa Minseok merasa ia dalam bahaya.

**.**

An/n : hi, lovelies! Maaf baru posting cerita ini sekarang. sejak kemarin aku lebih asyik membuat cerita lain dan hampir ngelupain splendid kalau saja nggak ada yang ngingetin aku. Sorry not sorry ;P

I have runny nose n sore throat, guys, but i still trying to update this story, but im not sure if i can update 'wreck me' tonight. But i'll try. If you're lucky, maybe we can see again in 'wrek me' in hours ;)

Love,

Your xiuhoney.

p.s. aku nggak sempat meriksa chapter ini, jadi bilang aja kalau ada typo atau kesalahan apa pun. Aku bakalan memperbaikinya nanti.


End file.
